The Days Unaccounted For
by KaoriVenna
Summary: It was when Gokudera arrived here, where ever that was, after he had been deemed useless for information and sold, that he had attempted to count the days. He finally lost count on day 113. RATED M for Rape, Violence, Blood, Torture. 8059
1. Chapter One: Given Up

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, torture, rape, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, OOC, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! If ya don't like then please don't read.

**Disclaimer: ***pouts* Why must you torment me.

**Pairing: **YamamotoxGokudera 8059

**A/N: **Alright! So this is my second YamaGoku fic. This one is a lot darker than my other fic as well. This story has been stuck in my head invading my brain and was interrupting my writing for my other fic _Walking After You_, so I had to get down and out of the way so I could continue that one. So tell me what you think and if I should continue! On with the story!

* * *

_The Days Unaccounted For_

_Chapter One: Given Up_

The Italian squirmed, the cold metal restraints digging painfully into his raw sore wrists. His brilliant silver hair caught in the dim sunlight that filled his small dingy cell. But it still shone the same brilliance it always did even though it was caked in dirt and grime.

Gokudera felt disgusting and desperately wanted to bathe. They were only granted a bath once a week, and was forced to sit still as they roughly and quickly scrubbed his body down. Though he left never anywhere near enough as clean as he wanted to be.

He let out a low ragged sigh, his body aching with every heave of his chest as he breathed. He allowed his head to fall back, hitting the hard jagged brick wall, and stared to the small high window. If only he could fit through such a small hole. If only he could reach it. Though he did remain grateful for whatever light did shine in the small space, anything to help warm his freezing flesh at night.

Gokudera remained that way, his body squeezed into the connecting junction of the two walls, staring at the light as it slowly disappeared from his view, and was replaced by the cold of the night air. He licked his dry lips, gulping. Water, what he would give for even the smallest amount.

'How long had it been since I arrived here?' He asked his self like he did almost every day.

When he was first captured by the Millefore he was too drugged and tortured to even realize the passing of day or night. It was only when he arrived here, where ever that was, after he had been deemed useless for information and sold, that he had attempted to count the days. He finally lost count on day 113.

He knew he had been here for several months, he could feel the changes in the air as it filled his cell from the small window.

Spring.

Summer.

And now Fall.

He could barely remember the last date he remembered seeing at the Vongola Base, February 21st.

Numerous times since he arrived he tried to calculate the days he spent in this hell hole, but could never come to a correct amount. There were just too many days that remained unaccounted for. Gokudera soon gave up on wondering. What did it matter. He was here, and wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

He had also given up the brief thought of being rescued the moment he left the Millefore base. He had been blind folded, restrained, and drugged. He had no clue if he even left Namimori let alone Japan. And he was never able to see the outside of building he was imprisoned in, just the inside and nothing more. Gokudera though had begun to assume that by the fact that he hadn't been rescued seemed to be proof enough that he no longer remained in Namimori. There was no way the Tenth and Yamamoto would allow him to go through such things, if he was still near them, would they? They would surely come to rescue him if they knew where he was. Sadly the window was to high for him to look out of, so he wasn't able to see his surroundings. Nor was he able to hear the sounds of a bustling city, just the dull sounds of planes flying overhead.

But of coarse he couldnt help but wonder what the others were doing now. He still remained 10 years in the future. So surely they had defeated Byakuran by now and would of returned to the rightful time they belonged to. Of coarse they would return, why wouldn't they. He was sure they returned, leaving him. Leaving him alone in this mind numbingly bleak future with no escape. But he didn't blame them, and didnt expect them to come for him.

What about his future self though? What would happen to him when all the others returned and he did not? Would his future self be forever suspended in Irie's machine?

Gokudera had plenty of time to broad over such things and allowed the memories and thoughts of his friends to fill his head as the men mercilessly thrusted into him, their fingers digging painfully and uncaringly into his skin. It helped a little bit, helped him not to feel them.

The first weeks were unbearable, never had he ever imagined his body would ever feel so much pain. He cried each time, every night, nonstop as they continued to violate him over and over without rest.

Though slowly and steadily his body and mind became numb to the feeling. He couldn't even cry anymore. He just wanted it to end, and willed his self to blackout each time they entered him, so he wouldn't have to feel the pain any longer.

Since his first idea didn't work Gokudera soon found an alternative, and would clench his hands into a fist, digging his nails painfully into his palms until they drew blood. That was the answer, that was his one and only distraction, the small fleeting pain that was caused by no one but his self. It helped him forget the undeniable ripples of pleasure that flowed through him as his prostrate was hit. The feeling disgusted him, and he would dig his nails deeper into his skin, never allowing his self aknowledge the feeling, never allowing his self to come. He would never give them that satisfaction.

After they were finished, they would leave him, still chained to the bed, feeling nothing but shame and disgust.

'How low he had fell.' He thought after each time.

A loud clanging of keys and heavy footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts and had his muscles stiffening. He shoved his body back further into the small crevice were the two brick walls met, his shackled hands scrapping roughly against the jagged brick walls.

'Not me not me not me not me…' He chanted in his head as the guard slowed and stopped in front of his cell. Gokudera closed his eyes tightly feigning sleep. He didn't know if he could take anymore today, he had already served four customers earlier in the day.

Both his stomach and heart fell as he heard the guard shove the rusty key in his cell door, unlocking it, and jerking the door open. Gokudera remained in his corner as the man advanced upon him and grabbed his arm roughly, yanking him to his feet. Gokudera hissed quietly, wobbling on his shaky legs, as the guard dragged him out of his cell. Gokudera remembered his first trip down this hall and closed his eyes tightly as he was yanked down the narrow space.

When he was first brought down the hall, his eyes had remained open. It was part of Gokudera's plan to remember every detail of his new found prison and home, every door, window, hallway….he soon wished he had kept his eyes closed. For on his way down the hall he soon discovered that he was not the only prisoner being held in this disgusting hell hole. Of coarse he originally assumed he wasn't the only one for two reasons. One: He had been sold for a very high price by Byakuran, which made assume that this was some sort of slave ring, or in his case sex slave ring. And reason number two: He could hear the screams and pleas of numerous others as he entered. But seeing the narrow hallway lined with cells beyond cells was a sickening sight. Gokudera couldn't help but be curious as he passed the cells, and glanced in a few, each one was filled with others just like him, dirt covered terrified men cowering in their own hell. When Gokudera reached his cell he was choking down his vomit at the sheer number of captives this prison held. It did nothing for him to know this, but only fueled the helplessness he felt. He was never going to leave this place. This was the place he was going to die in.

Feeling the difference in air pressure hit his face, Gokudera opened his eyes. They had finally reached the end of the hall and was now entering a long dark red hall dully lit by small pink lights, that was littered with doors that housed 'customers'. A few faint yells and screams was barely audible as they passed several of the rooms. The guard made sure to tighten his grip upon Gokudera's arm as he hauled him down the hall. This was about the time that the 'purchase's' or 'prisoners' would try and escape. Gokudera himself had attempted to escape at this very point once as well. Obviously he failed and was easily caught and rewarded with a severe beating and a broken nose.

After double checking the papers in his hand the guard halted in front of door number 80 and lightly knocked upon it. A muffled 'Enter' could be heard from inside and the guard open the door dragging Gokudera inside with him.

"Good Evening Sir." The guard said politely bowing, forcing Gokudera to bow along with him. Gokudera hissed and gritted his teeth in pain as his sore body was forced forward to bow. "You're purchase Sir." The guard stated pulling Gokudera further into the dark navy colored room. Gokudera hissed to his self again as he was presented so tastelessly to a tall gangly man that stood before him.

"Yess mmm…he's perfect.." The tall man slurred slightly, taking a lock of Gokudera silver hair into his pale long fingers. Gokudera leered at him, his nose scrunching up as he caught a whiff of strong alcohol.

'Perfect the bastard's drunk!'

But then again they all were. Most of them were drunks, druggies, losers and low lifers. Every now and then he was faced with a random rich man looking for a good thrill or random lay. Nerveless they all were rough, and cared only of their selves and nothing else. Apparently this was the kind of place where they could pay to spend a certain amount of hours with a man and do whatever they pleased with that man as well. Gokudera had felt it all, or he liked to assume he had.

The guard pulled Gokudera past the man and to the bed pushing him on to it. Once on the bed, the guard pulled his arms up above his head to the metal head board and locked his already shackled hands to another shackle, that would prevent him from moving from the bed. His legs were the only appendages that remained unshackled.

"Please enjoy your time Sir." The guard announced as he bowed before exiting, closing the door lightly behind him. Gokudera almost sighed as he heard the familiar sound of the lock clicking as the guard locked the door from the outside. He couldn't help but hope each time that maybe one of the guards would forget and he could perhaps make his escape.

Gokudera took the chance once when he first arrived. He realized that he was able to break the rusty lock he was chained too. He quickly freed his shackled hands and viciously beat the drunken 'customer' and went to make his escape, only to realize that the guards locked the doors from the outside.

Thanks to the numerous times he was summoned he observed that whenever the 'customer' was finished with their 'purchase' or their time had run out, they would push a small door bell looking button located near the door, a guard would then report to that room and escort the 'customer' out, before returning Gokudera back to his cell.

All of it was sickening.

"Mmm..haha.."The man licked his lips and he advanced upon the restrained Gokudera, who almost wanted to smirk. He had been in this room before and knew exactly how to distract his self from the gangly man. He closed his eyes as his fingers searched for the small familiar jagged piece of metal. 'Ah found it!'

Gokudera gripped it roughly, feeling it pierce his skin.

'Feel the pain. Concentrate on the pain and only the pain. Nothing else.' He coached his self.

"Well lets get started, shall we?"

* * *

Gokudera winced as he sat up sharply, woken from his sleep by the sounds of screams. His sleepy unfocused eyes quickly focused just as another prisoner was drug down the hall, his legs kicking up dirt and dust as he was pulled by.

He sighed and relaxed back into his usual corner, his legs limply stretched out before him. Every inch of his body pulsed and ached fiercely. The last 'customer' had done a number on him, beating him like he was a piñata. Thankfully the man was to drunk to aim properly and most of his hits landed on Gokudera's chest instead of his face. Though now his chest was now nothing more but a large bruise. 'I think he broke the skin along with a rib or two.' He grimaced to his self, adjusting his self slightly. 'Maybe I should have let him hit me in the head. Then I would finally be free of this place.' Gokudera was far past his breaking point and was now wishing and hoping for nothing more than a quick swift death, or an escape perhaps. 'Haha..yeah right.' He chuckled darkly to his self as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

Gokudera was woken once again, how many minutes, he didn't know, not enough that's for sure, as a guard banged on his cell door and shoved a plate of the usual gruel under the cell doors.

"Move you're ass!" The guard snarled at him as he shuffled to his feet, grimacing as tremors of pain racked his body, his back particularly. "Hurry up, I don't have time for you're slow ass!"

Gokudera positioned his self with his back to the cell door, the guard mumbling curses as he yanked Gokudera's hands through the bars. Gokudera hissed as the guard twisted them roughly and unlocked them, he let his arms fall limply to his side once they were freed.

"You better be done by the time I come back!" The guard snarled again pushing Gokudera, causing him to stumble forward almost falling to his face.

"Fucking bastard.."Gokudera growled under his breath as the guard continued down the row of cells.

Slowly and pathetically Gokudera crawled back to his usual corner, dragging his tray of food with him. He ate his food quickly, glaring at it as he shoveled into his mouth. It was the usual small cup of water which he downed quickly, coating his parched dry throat, a small roll of bread and god knows what. To Gokudera it looked that an odd form of maybe mashed potatoes and beans but in his mouth it tasted like something else. Something that should never enter someone's mouth, under any circumstance. He finally had become used to the repulsive taste but couldn't help but gag slightly as he swallowed it. During Gokudera's first few weeks he constantly gagged and even threw up a few times after each bite. But they were only fed once a day, and he regretfully feed his starving body. When he first arrived one of the guards told him the reason behind why they were only fed once a day. He told Gokudera it was to make sure the 'prisoners' weren't strong enough to fight off the guards and escape.

'Fuck, I'm most defiantly going to die here.' He thought after he was told this.

Once finished with his poor excuse of a meal he took advantage of his free hands and began stretching and exercising his sore stiff muscles. Having his arms constantly tied behind his back sure was a pain in the ass. While stretching he looked his self over, the once teal now dirt tan ripped t-shirt, his torn, tattered and dirtied jeans were covered in dried blood and other various dried substances. The sight of them made him sick to his stomach and he wetted his hand and immediately set out to get rid of them. He groaned in pain as he vigorously scrubbed away at the stiff fabric, his fingers and wrists sore and stiff before he finally gave up.

Slowly he opened his palms wincing in pain at the fresh new cut he had given his self hours earlier, it was red and still moist with blood and sweat. How he didn't die of an infection in this place due to his wounds he didn't know. Gokudera tore off a piece of what was left of his right t-shirt sleeve and tightly wrapped it around the wound. He briefly thought of using material from his shirt to wrap his wrists as well, they were red and raw from being constantly shackled and bleeding lightly. He was just about to do so when the guard's face leered at him through the bars chuckling darkly.

'There goes that idea.'

Gokudera got numbly to his feet, handing his tray under the bars to the guard, and assumed his regular position as his hands were once again shackled. Gokudera could hear the guard speaking to him, most likely taunting him, but he ignored him and returned to his corner once his tight restraints were locked, his tiered mind slowly drifting off back to sleep.

"-Oi! I said get you're ass up!"

Gokudera groaned loudly doubling over in pain, as sharp pain shot through his side. His eyes focused just in time to see a dusty dirt covered boot as it made contact with his face. He whimpered, his hands struggling in their confines desperately wanting to comfort his aching face. Gokudera could now feel the warm thick liquid running from his nose and down his face, some of it getting in his mouth.

He coughed on the iron tasting liquid as the guard pulled him up by his wrists. Gokudera bit his lip but couldn't stop the pained groan that escaped his lips as he was once again drug out of his cell.

"Move your fucking ass! You've got a customer."

He once again found his self drug down the long narrow hall and into the long red hall.

Room 27 this time.

The guard knocked on the door loudly before opening it slowly.

"Pardon me Sir." The guard bowed, forcing Gokudera to do the same once again. "You're purchase Sir." The guard once again jerked Gokudera forward. Gokudera squinted his eyes shut, still feeling the pain in his face, not seeing the man before him.

The guard fell into the normal routine of locking Gokudera to the bed, before bowing and once again leaving, locking the door behind him.

Silence.

Gokudera squeezed his eyes shut tighter, willing his self to concentrate on the pain his face ached.

Shuffling.

Gokudera dug his nails into his palms, drawing blood once again.

Footsteps. Heavy breathing.

'Focus! Focus on the pain.'

"H-Hayato?" A shaky familiar voice filled the room.

Gokudera's heart stopped and his eyes snapped open, franticly searching the room for the one the voice belonged to. He could feel his tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

"T-takes-shi!" Gokudera's voice croaked, his eyes falling upon the tall tanned form of his lover.

* * *

Mkay! So tell me what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter Two: Rescued

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, torture, rape, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, OOC, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! If ya don't like then please don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing: **YamamotoxGokudera 8059

**A/N: **Yay! Since I received such lovely reviews (Thank you to all of you who reviewd. I love each and everyone of you 3) the story is continuing! I'm glad you all liked it. But don't worry W.A.Y is my top priority and I will be updating that one very soon. The only reason Im updating this one first is because it was ready to go on my computer already. Its a little shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. Oh and as always ubeta'd, so sorry for any errors you encounter. Any who on with the second chapter!

* * *

_The Days Unaccounted For_

_Chapter Two: Rescued_

"T-takeshi!"

No it couldn't possibly be him.

"Haha…"Gokudera laughed darkly to his self. So this was it, he had finally snapped. 'Perhaps I'm dying and I don't even know it and I'm being granted my one final wish of seeing my lovers face one last time.'

"Hayato?" Yamamoto's voice asked concerned. "Its me. I'm real." He assured Gokudera rushing to his side and crouching beside the bed.

Gokudera gazed upon his face with wide eyes, tears now spilling down his cheeks.

"T-takeshi?" Gokudera questioned again, his voice trembling

"Yes its me, I'm here." Yamamoto assured again, his hand grazing across Gokudera's cheek. Unintentionally Gokudera flinched away from his touch, but he could still feel the warmth upon his cheek where Yamamoto had touched him.

This was real. Yamamoto was really here.

"You came for me?'

"Of coarse." Yamamoto lightly snapped slightly offended that Gokudera believed he would really leave him behind. "We've been looking for you ever since after the Choice Match." Yamamoto told him as he began picking the lock on Gokudera's restraints.

Gokudera nearly snorted at the memory and how foolish and careless he had been. It happened after they had lost Choice and were fleeing to return to Namimori, in his hurry he lost his footing and tripped. Before he knew it that stupid, make-up wearing, green haired bastard had taken a hold of him before he even had a chance to defend his self. The moment he got caught he knew he had to stay behind, there was no way he was going to drag the others down with him, and allow the Tenth to get captured because of his foolish blunder. He yelled over and over to Tsuna and Yamamoto to keep going without him, they had to protect Yuni, and that he would catch up to them later. Deep down he somewhat knew that he most likely wasn't going to see either of them again, and he sadly watched as Dino and Squalo forcefully pulled them into the time warp machine and disappeared.

Thousands of questions raced through his mind, and he wanted to know answers to them all. What happened to Byakuran? Did Vongola win? What about the Tenth? Why didn't they go back to the past? But he bit his lip and held them in for later as Yamamoto successfully picked the locks and released his wrists from their painful hold. Gokudera sighed happily, loving the cool air on his heated raw flesh.

Yamamoto now hovered above him, his hands itching to take Gokudera in his arms. Carefully and gently Yamamoto helped him to sit up.

"Haha…you have no idea how happy I am to see your stupid face…"Gokudera croaked, a weak smile forming on his chapped lips.

An extreme need to throw up over took Yamamoto but he swallowed it down and threw his arms around Gokudera instead, cradling him to his chest.

"Me-e too. Im so so sorry Hayato." Yamamoto sobbed, tears falling, into Gokudera's hair.

Gokudera gasped flinching as pain seared through him and gently pushed Yamamoto away from him.

"I'm s-sorry." Gokudera apologized, his face twisted in pain.

Yamamoto bit his lip. "No Im sorry..I-" Yamamoto was cut off, as the building shook and rumbled from the after shock of an explosion. "Shit. That's the signal already. We have to go." He spoke, abruptly standing up and taking Gokudera under his arm, hosting him up to his feet, and rushed to the door.

"W-what signal?" Gokudera asked confused, trying to ignore the tremors of pain the shocked his body.

"Did you really think that we'd all just leave you behind?" Yamamoto grinned at Gokudera as he kicked at the door harshly, jostling Gokudera uncomfortably.

Gokudera didn't answer, but quietly allowed his self to sobb quietly at this news, as Yamamoto kicked at the door.

He wasn't alone. They hadn't left him.

After the sixth kick the door finally shattered and Yamamoto rushed out pulling Gokudera carefully through after him. After Yamamoto did the typical 'look both ways' glance down the hallway, he quickly took of to the left power walking as fast as he could, practically dragging Gokudera behind, who was hissing in pain as his wounds and bones ached.

"I know. I'm sorry, but we gotta go." Yamamoto apologized briskly.

"I'm fine." Gokudera spoke through gritted teeth. "Just get me the fuck out of here."

Yamamoto didn't say anything but quickened their pace. After several minutes of weaving their way down hall after hall the more explosions they began to hear, and to soon they were greeted by numerous guards who were fleeing from what ever was ahead of them. Yamamoto tensed and quickly set Gokudera on the ground against the wall and rushed forward to greet them.

Unfortunately since it was an undercover rescue operation Yamamoto had to abide by the rules of the establishment and had to leave his Shigure Kintoki at the door. But thankfully they didn't bother to check him for his boxes. Gokudera watched as Yamamoto lit his ring and inserted the blue flame into its box, releasing Jiro along with his three short swords. Yamamoto wasn't in the mood and quickly took care of the four foolish guards in the blink of an eye. He ran back to Gokudera, hoisting the amused looking Italian to his feet again.

"Wow.." Gokudera complimented quietly as they continued to make their way down the hall.

Yamamoto chuckled quietly but was soon replaced with a growl of frustration as another group of guards came running down the hall at them. Once again he rested Gokudera against the wall and took care of the persistent guards.

"Argh…"

Yamamoto turned sharply as he heard Gokudera cry out in pain.

'Dammit! How the hell could I be so careless!.' Yamamoto cursed at his self.

A few guards had snuck up behind them during the quick battle, and were currently trying to drag Gokudera back to his small confines.

"Thought you could escape huh?" One of the guards growled in Gokudera's ear pulling his head back roughly. The other guard laughed as he twisted Gokudera's arm further behind his back painfully.

'It hurts. Fuck it hurts.' Gokudera grimaced 'Shit he's going to break it!' He panicked as the guard continued pulling and with a quick swift motion pulled his arm upwards roughly.

Gokudera groaned and yelled out in pain as his arm snapped, the pain traveling straight up the broken bone and throughout his already sore body. Tears stung and fell from his eyes as the two guards released him, each one of their faces making contact with Yamamoto's fist.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Yamamoto yelled, sending his foot into each of their sides. The both yelled out pain, but Yamamoto wasn't done with them yet, and rushed forward to the nearest one and pulled him up by his hair roughly. The man yelled and cradled his broken nose as Yamamoto's fist collided with his face once again, and again, and again. Gokudera dazedly watched as Yamamoto beat the two mean over and over, his face distorted in anger. The sight brought tears to his eyes.

"T-takeshi…" Gokudera spoke quietly knowing Yamamoto would hear him. Yamamoto froze and looked upon Gokudera in horror. Yamamoto quickly retreated from the bloodied men and rushed back to Gokudera's side, clearly disgusted and surprised with his self.

"Im sorry.."

Gokudera looked to him and tried to smile, but his body was so pained and exhausted. He felt somewhat light and featherly as Yamamoto lifted him off the ground.

"Can you still walk?"

Gokudera nodded, his vision slightly blurring as he willed his numb feet to move forward. They didn't make it far before Yamamoto cursed loudly, causing Gokudera to look up. In font of them stood a whole lot more than four guards this time. Yamamoto quickly spun around, spinning Gokudera with him, and cursed again.

No luck. They were surrounded.

They didn't have time for this. Yamamoto knew he couldn't leave Gokudera's side, and he was defiantly in no shape to fight.

'Shit what do I do?'

An explosion behind the guards in front of them answered Yamamoto's question, and without another thought Yamamoto took this chance and dashed forward, head first into the stumbling and falling guards, carefully and quickly weaving between them before they regained their senses.

"Wait its me!" Yamamoto yelled, as he barely dodged a tonfa that was sent flying over his head. Gokudera groaned as he was pulled and pushing roughly in the process.

"Mn." Hibari's voice echoed from the smoke, his body coming into view only seconds later. He stood their looking as bored as ever, tonfas out, and porcupine sphere floating a few feet above his head. "You're slow." He told them, his eyes briefly lingering on Gokudera's bloodied dirtied form.

Yamamoto nodded and followed after Hibari, as they stumbled and tripped over victims who had been 'bitten to death' moments before. Gokudera groaned again as Yamamoto skidded and pulled him around a corner and down another hall. He most defiantly wasn't feeling so good now.

"Ugh..I think I'm going to be sick.." Gokudera groaned wanting to lurch forward and cradle his stomach, but Yamamoto's arm firmly around his waist stopped him from doing so.

"I know I know. Were almost there. Just hold on a little longer." Yamamoto pleaded with him and picking up their pace.

Soon the sounds of heavy footsteps echoed from behind them.

"Hibari."

"Herbivores." Hibari spoke, mostly to his self just before a loud yell rang down the hall.

"Maximum Cannon!"

Immediately they were sent stumbling in their run slightly as the attack reverberated down the hall.

"Yamamoto! Hibari!" Ryohei's voice yelled from behind as he sprinted to catch up to them. "Hey he looks extremely bad." Ryohei pointed out the obvious once he caught sight of Gokudera. Yamamoto ignored him and continued forward. He was way to tense and no more patience left to deal with Ryohei right now.

"Che. Shut up turf top.."Gokudera replied raggedly.

Both Yamamoto and Ryohei chuckled, and even though they couldn't see it, a faint smile appeared upon Hibari's face.

Gokudera was seriously feeling sick as they twisted and turned down the halls, both Ryohei and Hibari taking care of any obstacles that stood in their way. At this point Gokudera only wanted to cry even more. There was no way he could have ever made it out of this place alone, it was one huge fricken maze.

"Oof.."Gokudera grunted, his stomach lurching as Yamamoto halted abruptly. Gokudera looked up and his eyes widened. There stood before them his 'owner'. The man who had purchase and held him here, with a whole lot of guards, alot more than they could handle. Gokudera gritted his teeth as the fat man smugly leered at them.

"Oh my what do we have here?" The fat man boomed, a sickening smile plastered across his face. "New pets perhaps?"

From the corner of his eyes Gokudera noticed Ryohei look behind them and curse loudly. Gokudera had to assume that meant they were surrounded. He felt Yamamoto too crane his neck to look behind them as well, and felt Yamamoto's hands tighten their grip upon his waist. Hibari seemed to be the only one that remained unaffected by their situation and simply glared at the well dressed fat man.

"Did you really think that you could escape with one of my favorite pets?" The fat man laughed loudly.

Yamamoto growled, Hibari tightened his grip upon his tonfas, and Ryohei held his fist up ready to fight.

"Get out of the way fat man. I don't have time for weak pathetic herbivores such as your self." Hibari warned before launching his self forward into the midst of men that leaped in front of their boss, shielding him. Hibari was the trigger and the men behind them launched their selves at them as well. Ryohei leaped forward and began pummeling each one that came his way. Yamamoto pressed his self and Gokudera against the wall, and tried to put as much of his body in front of Gokudera as he could to protect him.

"Get Down." A stern familiar voice yelled. With out another thought each one of them threw themselves to the ground, Yamamoto pulling Gokudera down with him. "X-Burn."

A bright orange yellow flame filled and soared down the hall just inches above their heads, taking out each and every guard it made contact with.

"Gokudera! Are you alright?" Tsuna's voice yelled with worry, once the flame had disappeared. Tsuna quickly ran towards them, and helped Yamamoto pull Gokudera to his feet.

Gokudera shook his head 'no' limply, his stomach churning violently.

Tsuna's worried eyes met Yamamoto's worried ones. "We need to get him to a doctor as soon as possible."

"Right." Tsuna agreed and hoisted Gokudera's broken arm over his shoulder, receiving a moaning groan of pain from Gokudera as he did.

"I'm sorry Gokudera. But it'll be faster this way." Tsuna said somberly.

"T-thanks Juudaime." Gokudera forced through gritted teeth.

Gokudera's eyes fell upon the bleeding form of his former 'owner' as they passed him laying on the floor. Shivers ran down Gokudera's spine as the man glared and smiled evilly at him.

"Go on. Go ahead and leave. You'll soon regret it. I swear to you, you will. No one will want you, not after what I did to you. You're filthy. Tainted."

Tsuna and Yamamoto jerked Gokudera forward faster, forcing his eyes to leave the fat man's shrinking form as they rounded the corner and into the lobby finally. From behind him Gokudera heard a loud grunt followed by a low groan of pain, seconds later Ryohei entered the lobby after them, a satisfied smirk upon his face.

Gokudera squeezed his eyes shut as he was momentarily blinded by the sunlight, as they exited the building. Relief rushed over him as he felt the cool air and warm sunlight on his body, but he couldn't hold it in any longer and lurched forward and vomited. Tsuna and Yamamoto lurched with him, bringing him to rest on his knees as he heaved over and over. Gokudera heard the voices of Tsuna and Yamamoto speaking, as they stood over him, Yamamoto's hand soothingly rubbing his back, but he couldn't understand a word they said. Tsuna left Gokudera and Yamamoto and made his way over to Dino, Squalo, and Spanner, who stood waiting for them. Dino dismounted his horse and returned it to its box. Squalo shouted about, Yamamoto's Shigure Kintoki in his hands. And Spanner stood quietly, sucking on his candy, his laptop strapped to his chest, and a dented Gola Moska standing besides him.

"Alright that's everyone." Tsuna confirmed. "Lets go before anymore reinforcements come."

They all nodded and turned to Yamamoto and Gokudera, who was still vomiting. Yamamoto looked pleadingly at them, as he tried to comfort Gokudera in some way as he began gagging and dry heaving as nothing else remained in his stomach. Again he gagged as he was pulled to his feet and lifted bridal style into Yamamoto's arms. He cringed and coughed into Yamamoto's chest, his body screaming out in pain.

Gokudera really wasn't all to sure what happened after that. He remembered seeing a large multi leveled maroon building shrinking in the distance behind them. He briefly remembered hearing the sound a plane engine, the voices of Reborn and his sister, the scruffy face of Shamal. But the one he thing he could distinctly remember, was the speeding loud thud of Yamamoto's heart as it beat furiously in his chest. It was so fast and sounded so scared.

But the only thing that mattered was that finally he was free.

Free.

* * *

Soooo? Review and tell me what you think?

Reviews make my fingers move...and they make me pretty happy too *-*

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three: September

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, torture, rape, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, OOC, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! If ya don't like then please don't read.

**Disclaimer: ***pouts* No I dont own ..

**Pairing: **YamamotoxGokudera 8059

**A/N: **Yay a new chapter! Thank you once again for all the lovely reviews! ^~^ I'm starting my new job next week so I most likely wont be updating as quick as I am now, but I still should be able to update at least every two weeks or sooner, I hope. So please be patient with me^^ So in this chapter Goku is a little OOC but its to be expected. Any who, on with chapter three!

'...'= Thoughts

"..."= Talking

_...= Memories, Backflashes, Dreams_

* * *

_The Days Unaccounted For_

_Chapter Three: September_

"_Mmm…so this is my new toy eh?" _

_Gokudera squinted his heavy lidded eyes as his blind fold was removed. He blinked his eyes furiously as they struggled to focus, temporally blinded by the light his eyes hadn't seen in what seemed like days. Then men holding him pushed him to his knees. He hissed as his knees hit the cold hard surface._

"_His name?" _

"_Gokudera Hayato."_

_Rough calloused hands took hold of his face forcing it upwards just as his eyes focused on a fat form that held onto him. _

"_Ahhh look at those eyes.." The man gasped, pinching Gokudera's cheeks harder as he pulled his face closer to his. "Beautiful…Absolutely beautiful."_

_Gokudera grunted and struggled to free his face from the mans firm grip, the man's repulsive breath filling his nostrils. _

"_Oh yes you're going to make me a lot of money indeed." The fat man laughed, roughly releasing his face and began walking circles around Gokudera, who continued struggling to free his self. _

"_Fuck you…"Gokudera growled as the man continued to look him over._

_The fat man smiled just before his foot slammed into Gokudera's side. Gokudera gasped aloud and double over forward, his nose grazing the cold concrete floor as he choked and gagged on his spit._

"_A little feisty aren't you…" The man said crouching down in front of Gokudera's hunched form. "Well we'll just have to take care of that then, wont we?"_

"_F-fuck you fat ass…"Gokudera spat, glaring at the man and spitting in his direction. The men behind him gasped quietly before mumbling amongst themselves._

_A fat thick fist collided with Gokudera's jaw, knocking him onto his side, coughing on the blood that filled his mouth. Gokudera yelled out again as the man gripped a handful of his hair and pulled him back to his knees._

"_Now now we don't use that word…" The man growled angrily at him, his words leaving specks of spit on Gokudera's bleeding face. "Got it."_

_The man yanked his head, causing Gokudera to growl and open his eyes wider, which continued to glare into the man's brown beady ones._

"_Fuck. You. Fat. Ass." Gokudera spoke slowly, a grin forming across his face while blood slowly trickled from his busted lip. _

_The man grinded his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration just before he planted his knee into Gokudera's stomach, causing him to gasp out._

_Gokudera didn't even have time to regain the air that was knocked out of him before the man turned abruptly, a handful of Gokudera's hair still firmly in his hands, and drug him from the room. __Gokudera gasped and yelled as his hands struggled in their restraints, his body flopping and legs kicking as he tried to free his self, while he was quickly pulled down a dark hall. _

"_Ah..let me go…fuck..bastard.." Gokudera gritted his teeth, his eyes franticly searching for any kind of clue where he was or a way out, but he found none and was yanked roughly into a room. Finally the man released Gokudera, his head hitting the floor hard. He squinted his eyes in pain as the door he was just drug through was slammed shut. The man dug in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys and locked the door before returning them back to his pocket. _

_Fear gripped Gokudera's body as the man advanced upon him and yanked him to his feet. _

"_I'll teach you." The man stated licking his lips as he threw Gokudera onto the small bed._

"_Get the fuck off me.." Gokudera growled, while the man chained his restrained hands to the metal head board above his head._

_Gokudera's curses were silenced with a quick swift hit to his gut, he groaned and gasped out while the mans laughter filled the room._

_Gokudera opened his eyes and glared at the man, finally getting a good look at the small bare room they were in. Fear once again coursed through him as he stared at his surroundings, just a small bare room with nothing more than a bed, which he was chained upon. Panic filled him and he struggled to free his self even harder, he could feel the restraints cutting into his skin._

"_You little shit." The man spat at him, undoing his belt. "Ill teach you how to behave." _

"_F-fuck y-ou.." Gokudera snarled, kicking at the man as he discarded his pants and quickly took hold of Gokudera's pants and pulled them off of him. _

_The man cursed as one of Gokudera's kicks made contact. "Oh you're going to be so much fun to tame." The man chuckled, ripping Gokudera's boxers painfully off his body, and taking hold of both his legs firmly. "It's no fun after all if you dont struggle some."_

"_Let m-me the fuck go.." Gokudera yelled, fear overflowing him when he realized he couldn't free his legs from the iron grip. No way no way in hell this was going to happen to him, not like this. But the look in the man's eyes froze his blood and he knew. He knew there was no escape, no one was going to come save him, this was going to happen. He was going to be rapped by this fat sick bastard and there was nothing he could do about it._

_Gokudera screamed out surprised and in pain as the man thrusted into him hard and dry._

"_Mmmm so tight…."The man gasped happily, panting for air. "A virgin then…?" His grip on Gokudera tightened as he pulled out and thrusted back into him._

_Gokudera screamed out over and over, tears falling from his eyes as the man continuously thrusted into him roughly, his body feeling like it was being split into two each time. __He shut his eyes tightly, his teeth gritted in pain as his body desperately tried to reject the hard intruding member that filled him over and over. __A rough slap to his face snapped his eyes open, the sweating man growled at him before thrusting his tongue through the parted pained lips of Gokudera. __Gokudera gagged on the fat appendage as it invaded his mouth, he desperately tried to bite at it, but the pain his body felt made it hard for him to concentrate and soon the man was out of his mouth. _

"_You belong to me now, understand."_

_Gokudera could only whimper as the man thrusts became faster and harder. __Nothing but disgust filled Gokudera as the man howled and released hard inside of him._

"_Oh yes you most defiantly are going to make me a lot of money." The man chuckled as he pulled out of Gokudera, who whimpered again in pain._

"_F-fuck you as-sshole…" Gokudera sobbed trying to hide his obvious fear and discomfort._

"_Mn. You sound like you need to be taught another lesson eh?" The man glared at him, a wicked smile upon his lips as he advance upon him again._

* * *

Gokudera's eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly, his body trembling as he sat up quickly, pulling the many IV's and tubes free from his arms.

He gasped out at the pain his body screamed at him, telling him to lay back down, but he ignored it and quickly scrambled out of the bed.

"Hayato!" A voice yelled at him.

Gokudera unnaturally flinched and retreated from the tall tanned figure than moved towards him, holding his broken slinged arm close to his body.

"Get the fuck back!" He yelled stumbling over the wires and tubes that were connected to him, while he continued to scramble away from the figure, blood dripping freely from his fresh new wounds.

Almost instinctly his body found the corner of the room and he shoved his body into the small space, closing his eyes shut tightly.

"H-Hayato!"

"Get the fuck away from me." He snarled, shoving his body harder into the wall.

"Hayato its okay." The voice spoke gently. "Its me."

Gokudera stiffened recognizing the voice and slowly brought his head up and opened his eyes.

"Please, Its me." Yamamoto spoke softly again, feet in front of Gokudera, advancing towards him slowly, his arms raised slightly. Behind Yamamoto he could see Tsuna and Shamal both fidgeting to help, with wide worried eyes near the door.

Tears filled Gokudera's eyes as Yamamoto walked towards him.

"T-takeshi..?" He questioned as if Yamamoto's form before him was a mirage.

"Yes Hayato. Its me. Its okay. You're alright now." Yamamoto soothed, finally reaching Gokudera and slowly stretching his arm to touch him. "Its okay."

Yamamoto's hands gently took hold of Gokudera's arm, who flinched slightly, and gently pulled him away from the corner.

"T-Take-s" Gokudera tried to choke back his sob and rushed into Yamamoto's arms, despite the pain the racked his body. Yamamoto eagerly and without question held him to his body tightly.

"Its okay its okay…" Yamamoto soothed, stroking Gokudera's hair while his body shook in his hold.

Yamamoto carefully picked Gokudera up and ushered him back to the hospital bed and gently laid him upon it. Gokudera allowed Yamamoto to lay him down, but his healed hand remained firmly attached to his shirt once he was upon the bed.

At this point Tsuna and Shamal rushed forward to help. Tsuna carefully hovered near Gokudera's head and adjusted his pillows for him.

Shamal gritted his teeth as he inspected Gokudera's fresh new wounds from the IV needles and began to gently clean them. Gokudera violently flinched at Shamal's light touch and cringed away from him. Shamal lifted his hands off Gokudera and stepped back from the bed, showing him that he wasn't going to hurt him.

"I'm just dressing them okay?" He assured a fearful Gokudera as he watched Shamal's every move.

Gokudera nodded for Shamal to continue and sat his self up against his pillows, feeling embarrassed and ashamed at his behavior in front Yamamoto, Tsuna and Shamal.

"Where am I?" Gokudera finally asked raggedly, his eyes remaining locked on the blanket that covered him, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"The Vongola Base." Tsuna answered, after receiving a nod of okay from Yamamoto.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A week and a half."

"W-what month is it."

A awkward silence followed by a quite murmur filled the room before Tsuna finally answered.

"September. September 29th"

Yamamoto winced as Gokudera's hold upon his shirt tightened greatly, which caused his shirt to dig painfully into his neck.

"H-Hayato..?"

Gokudera's chest tightened painfully as his muscles stiffened and froze. He remained starring at the blanket before him, his eyes wide.

September, it was September. His mind franticly searched for the memory that held the last date he could remember. February 21st it had been…He had been gone for almost nine months. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible that he had be trapped in that place for almost nine months. He couldn't believe it. Over half a year he had been mercilessly violated, beaten, and starved. Tears stung at his eyes, his stomach churning violently, threatening to spill its empty contents.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto asked again, his voice louder and filled with more concern, since Gokudera remained frozen in place.

"Hayato!" Yamamoto gently shook Gokudera, trying to snap him out of his panic.

Gokudera gasped quietly and looked to Yamamoto before lurching forward, his non-broken hand covering his mouth.

"I'm going to be sick.." He gasped holding down the vomit he could fill traveling up his throat.

Since he had so many IV's and tubes attached to him they couldn't rush him to the bathroom, so Tsuna grabbed the nearest bucket looking object and rushed around to the side of the bed and held in front of Gokudera's face.

Tears streamed form Gokudera's eyes while he vomited quiet a few times, his body hanging limply over the side of the bed. He hoped and assumed he might feel a little better after dry heaving so many times, but it only worsened the way his stomach felt, once he couldn't throw up anymore.

Tsuna politely carried the full bucket and discarded it quietly, while Yamamoto helped Gokudera lay back upon his bed. Shamal quickly shuffled through drawers and cupboards before returning back to Gokudera and swiftly injected the needle filled with medication into his arm.

"W-what's that..?" Gokudera slurred slightly as the drug was already taking effect.

"Just something to help you calm down and sleep." Shamal answered simply.

Gokudera groaned and searched for Yamamoto, who was still standing by his side, Gokudera's free hand the returned back to gripping at his shirt.

"Don't leave me here…"Gokudera pleaded at Yamamoto, "Please.."

Tears threatened to fall from Yamamoto's eyes as the man he loved made a face he never wanted to see again.

"Of coarse. I promise. Ill be right here." Yamamoto assured, his voice rushed as Gokudera's eyes began to droop close. "I promise."

"You'll b-be here when I wake up r-right...?"

"Of coarse Hayato. I wont leave, I'll be right here. I promise" Yamamoto assured him again, Gokudera sighed and loosened his grip upon Yamamoto's shirt as he drifted off to sleep, a relieved small smile gracing his lips.

"I promise."

* * *

A little be of an odd place to end it I know, but thats just how it is, lol xD

Soooo? Review as always, please tell me what you think^^


	4. Chapter Four: Road to Recovery

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, torture, rape, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, OOC, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing: **YamamotoxGokudera 8059

**A/N: **Phew, sorry it took me so long to update, I've been crazy busy with my new job and my baby kitty I found. That and my brain has been invaded by SasuNaru xD But all is well and I have returned with a new chapter now, yay, I hope you all enjoy. A little short so I'm sorry, the next chapter will be nice and long^^

* * *

_The Days Unaccounted For_

_Chapter Four: Road to Recovery_

He was awake, but kept his eyes closed, the effects of all the drugs still fully active in his system. It made him feel heavy and sluggish. He wanted to ignore the loud voices and fall back to sleep, but things never went the way he liked.

"We won't be able to move him until he's in a better condition."

"And then what? We just go back to the past like nothing ever happened? You saw the way he reacted when he woke up. He's going to need help, serious help."

"You think I don't know that! I know that better than anyone else."

"Will you two quit bickering!"

"Sorry..."

"I know this is hard, but we have to think of what's best for Gokudera, and what he needs."

"You're right Tsuna. I don't think he should know...about that place."

"I'm sure what he knows is more than enough."

"Yeah, what about Hizuren, did Dino find anything?"

"No, there was no trace of him. He must of escaped while we loaded Gokudera on the jet."

"Dammit! I should of killed him, right then and there. Stupid fat son of a bitc-"

"Y-yamamoto please calm down.."

"I'm sorry Tsuna but I should of."

"Any other leads?"

"Not really..."

"Well what did you find out about the place?"

"Well, Reborn was correct in believing it was some sort of slave ring. It's called the Red Room and they-uh- they specialized in s-sex slaves."

"Dammit.."

"Uh-um we found evidence that this building wasn't the main headquarters either. Dino is still trying to locate it."

"And what do you plan to do when you locate it?"

"Kick that stupid fatass bastard's ass..thats what."

"Y-yamaoto-"

"There's no way I'm going to let him get away with wh-what they did to Hayato."

"If you all are going to continue bickering can you do it outside, you're giving me one hell of a head ache." Gokudera groaned, finally opening his eyes. Surprised, they all turned to him. Yamamoto, Shamal, Tsuna and Bianchi stood near his bed...wait Bianchi...The sudden violent churn of his stomach, made him cry out in surprise, he closed his eyes tightly shut and curled into his self, holding his stomach tightly.

"Ahh Bianchi! Your goggles!"

"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't realize.." Her voice faded as she sped out of the room in search of them.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto's voice spoke in his ear, his hot breath sent tremors down his spine. The kind of tremors he hadn't felt in a long time. "She's gone. Are you okay?"

"Ugh...my stomach.." He groaned rocking back and forth.

"Shamal...can't you help?"

"No...no more drugs. I'm fine. Just, just give me a second." Gokudera interrupted before Shamal had a moment to speak.

"You don't need to push your self Gokudera." Tsuna assured, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"Its o-okay tenth…I'm fine." Gokudera told him, taking in deep breaths.

After a few seconds of deep breaths the nauseas feeling finally went away, though he could slightly feel it hiding deep in his empty stomach. Now that he was fully awake, uneasiness flooded him. Yamamoto was sitting by his side, looking at him expectantly. Tsuna was tottering beside him, unsure of what to do next. Shamal flipped through a folder "Mmm.."ing and "Ahh..."ing quietly every now and then. From the other side of the closed door he could hear the muffled voice, which sounded very much like Ryohei, chattering loudly, with another person whose voice he could not hear. He felt awkward, unsure what to say or do. 'Hey thanks for saving me from a whore house'. His green eyes averted each one of their's, only causing them to worry about him even more.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto spoke gently, touching Gokudera, the sudden touch caused him to flinch and he bit his lip, looking apologetically at Yamamoto. Yamamoto opened his mouth to tell Gokudera that it was okay, but couldn't find the words to speak, so instead he just slowly withdrew his arm. Tsuna looked back and forth between the two, wanting to speak, but the same happening to him, he just had no clue what to say. Finally, and thankfully, Shamal spoke.

"I don't even know where to begin, so I'm just going to give it to you all at once." Shamal warned him before going on, "I'm surprised you even had the strength to move. You were extremely dehydrated and are suffering from severe malnutrition. I also found large traces of several heavy duty drugs in your system. Judging but the large amounts of them that still remain in you, Im guessing you were given these drugs often. Once a week or everyday?"

Gokudera nodded and quietly spoke. "Once a week I'd guess. It wasn't every day though." He recalled that every now and then a guard would enter his cell and pin him to the ground, while another would inject a yellow syrupy looking liquid into his arm. He preferred that one to the other times when they would force his mouth open and shove several small red and purple pills down his throat. He was forced to swallow them each time, only a few attempts at throwing them up, after the guards left, were successful. But the drugs began to work quickly and several minutes afterwards he would feel to dazed, sluggish, and numb to move.

"Well its going to be a little difficult for you're body to adjust to not having them. It will be like withdrawals from not having a cigarette, for example, but a lot worse."

Gokudera felt all their eyes flutter to him, he gulped dryly and looked to Shamal. He remembered the feeling of wanting a cigarette, his arms and legs would shake and he constantly felt the need to throw up. It was not something he ever looked forward toi having to go through again.

"Some of you're wounds were badly infected. If they had gone untreated any longer, you could of died. I've given you some antibiotic's to take care that problem. Can you...can you talk about it? There are things I need to know." Shamal asked carefully, his eyes watching Gokudera for any signs of discomfort, which he did notice Gokudera's grip upon the bed sheets tighten, his eyes quickly left Shamal's face to stare pointedly at the wall in front of him, and then he nodded. Yamamoto shifted next to him, Tsuna froze in mid-fidget, even Ryohei's loud voice ceased as if he too could hear them.

"Okay.." Shamal began, "Do you know how long you were there for?"

Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows, how many times had he asked the exact question." I-I'm not sure. I think I might have been at the Millefore base for a week or so...but..I-.."

"Okay, that's alright." Shamal interrupted him. He didn't want Gokudera to get to worked up, when he was still in need of recovering. "I can tell that you had broken a few of you're fingers, two of them healed properly, but you're right pinky didn't. Surgery could fix that, but its nothing major, just a slight curve in you're finger, but its up to you."

"No...no surgery. Its fine." Gokudera spoke quietly looking at the said pinky. It was a minor problem compared to all his hundred other ones, and he didn't want to deal with it.

"Are there..maybe we should speak in private." Shamal suggested. Gokudera knew what he was going to ask and it in fact made him feel slightly better if they spoke alone, and nodded his head in agreement.

"I-I'll just leave you two.." Tsuna announced, smiling at Gokudera. He wanted to say 'get better Gokudera' but stopped, how could someone get better from what he had just gone through. "I'll see you tomorrow." And he exited the room, Gokudera didn't look after him or say goodbye, his eyes just remained fixed, staring at the wall. Several excruciatingly awkward seconds later, the brunette next to him cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'll wait outside as well then."

Gokudera could tell by the sound of his voice that he clearly wanted to stay. That he wanted him to want him to stay, but he truthfully didn't want Yamamoto to know all the things he was sure Shamal knew. He was afraid of how Yamamoto would react and what he would say if he knew. He was dirty and tainted just like Hizuren had said, and he didn't want Yamamoto, of all people, to know he was. He felt a pang of regret and guilt as Yamamoto slowly and quietly exited the room, closing the door lightly behind him

"Alright kid.." Shamal spoke softly, placing his hand on Gokudera's shoulder. "I know you really don't want to talk about it, but as you're doctor I need to know."

Gokudera gulped, and nodded. "I-I know."

"Okay..You can nod, if that will make it easier. " Shamal gave his shoulder a brief squeeze before continuing, while the nervous Italian nodded. "You we're raped?"

A nod yes.

"Several times?

A nod yes.

Without protection?"

Another nod yes, then his blood froze. 'Without protection?' Shamal's voice seemed to echo throughout his head. 'Oh my god..' he thought, choking back tears. He never really given that aspect a thought, not once. He couldn't even remember noticing if any of the men had wore condoms, and he didn't focus on the feeling to feel if they were either. The room suddenly spun and he gasped for air.

"No no it's okay you're clean." Shamal's voice rushed through his ears. "Sorry I didn't mean to..you know..." Shamal sighed while Gokudera took a deep breath muttering 'thank god thank god thank god thank god' over and over in his head. He truly didn't know what he would do if he had contracted any kind of disease from any one of those pigs.

"Ah what was I saying..." Shamal muttered. "I know its hard but, how many times...do you know?"

For the first time during the questioning he spoke, his voice was hollow, dead, and flat. "However many times I was chosen. The most I can remember in one day was seven times."

Next to him Shamal's breath hitched in his throat and his body stiffened. He bit his lip and his fingers curled painfully into his palms. He couldn't all together say that Gokudera was like a son to him, but he had watched the boy grow up, trained him, and had laughed with him. Just the thought of him being hurt in the ways that he already was, made his blood boil.

"Did they do anything else to you, give you anything else that you can remember?" Shamal spoke through gritted teeth, trying to hold back his obvious anger form Gokudera.

Suddenly he became ridged and shook his head violently. Shamal looked at him with pleading eyes. "Hayato..."

"I-I don't know okay.." He snapped much harsher than he meant to. "I blacked out most of the time or I..." He trailed off not finishing.

"Did you do that to your hands?"

Gokudera looked down at his palms, and opened them slowly. They were bandaged, along with his wrists, but he could remember where each cut and nail imprint was. He had made each and every single one of them. He nodded a yes.

"It helped." He admitted.

Shamal gulped and continued, decided it was best to talk about something else for today.

"You're body is craving nutrients and vitamins, so you'll be on a liquid diet for a few days and we'll see how things improve from there, okay?" He gave Gokudera an encouraging smile, and lightly patted his shoulder again. "Get some rest kid. I can give you something if you can't sleep. Just press that button," he pointed to a small black button on the handles of his bed, "and I'll be her in a jiffy."

"Ah S-shamal you- you wont tell anyone right...about youknow-"

"I have a doctor patient confidentiality rule to follow." He told Gokudera, smiling at the boy.

"T-thanks.." Gokudera nodded and watched as Shamal exited, getting a view of Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Hibari leaning up against the wall in the hall. He saw Yamamoto quickly head to Shamal and it was several minutes later that Gokudera sat alone in his room before Yamamoto returned.

"Ha-hayato..I-Im sorr-"

"You don't have to stay with me." Gokudera stated, though he hoped he would stay. Truthfully he didn't want to be alone.

"It's fine Hayato. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

'Thank god.' He thought, sighing a sigh of relief. Next to him, Yamamoto remained standing, shifting his feet nervously.

"Look Hayato..about- If you ever want to-"

"Don't..."Gokudera interrupted and sighed, his eyes still determined not to look into amber ones. "Please...just be quiet for now. I don't feel like talking anymore today."

Yamamoto bit his lip and silenced his self. "Okay Hayato."

Grateful, Gokudera relaxed his tensed muscles and laid back, staring at the bare white ceiling. Next to him, Yamamoto watched him carefully, adjusting his self in his chair. The sudden urge to touch, hug, grab the Italian surprised him. His fingers twitched to feel his silky smooth skin beneath his calloused fingers.

"Takeshi?" The voice surprised him. He looked to green curious eyes, that looked at him and then averted down to the bed. He followed the eyes to see his very own hand gripping onto Gokudera's frail thin arm. He quickly let go, pulling his arm back into his self. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't realize..."He sputtered, he hadn't even realized that he had moved, let alone grab onto his arm.

"It's okay, just not so hard idiot."

Breath hitched in his throat, tears filling his eyes at the sound of his lovers usual irritated voice, something he had so desperately wanted to hear for almost a year now.

"Ahaha right.." He smiled his wide grin, gently taking Gokudera's hand and entwining their fingers. "Is this okay?"

"Y-yeah.." Gokudera nodded, a small smile and light blush, forming across his pale face.

"You should get some sleep." Yamamoto said gently, giving a quick squeeze to their entwined hands.

"Mnn..." Gokudera agreed. His body still felt so heavy, and his eye lids were falling quickly. "You'll be here when I wake up?" He asked again knowing what the answer would be, but he still had to make sure.

"Always Hayato."

* * *

So here he was almost a week since he had first woken up, still in the same position he had been in all those days ago. He was beginning to get a sick sense of deja vu. He was told to stay in his room and to rest, nothing else. His very bare windowless room at that. He hated it. All the stupid annoying tubes he was hooked up to were annoying, and gave him the constant feeling of being restrained. He could barely move his arms, without tugging one and finding he couldn't move his arm any further because the tube wasn't long enough.

He hadn't eaten anything yet, and sadly was stuck on his liquid diet until Shamal deemed his body capable of handling food. His mouth watered when Yamamoto would return from his meals, smelling like the food he just ate. It all smelled so good, he would give anyhting for just one bite. Liquid diet my ass, he was fine, after that slop he was forced to eat all those months he was sure his body could handle him eating _anything _now.

He was never left alone, which was a relief in some ways, but made him anxious in others. To his slight discomfort, they all visited him, even Hibari, which was a shock to him. But it was weird and awkward. He felt like some kind of zoo attraction or some circus freak, that they all came to observe. Though he knew otherwise, he knew they didn't look at him like that, they were just worried about him. But still...it was awkward. No one knew what to say, so they all just rambled about things he really didn't care to hear about. But he humored them, smiled at them, urged them he was fine. And of coarse Yamamoto was there, never leaving his side except to shower and go to the bathroom, which he ridiculously apologized for doing so each time he left.

Right on que like Shamal said his body began experience the withdrawals of not having all the odd drugs injected into his veins or shoved down his throat, in his system any longer. One minute he was bitchy and irritable and the next he was anxious and depressed. He couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned, sweating and panting for air, urging his body to calm its self, but it never did. Shamal offered pills to help him sleep, but he refused, he never wanted to see any kind of medication ever again. But that wasn't the worst of it. Just when he thought he perhaps wouldn't be throwing up anytime soon, there he was with a bucket next to his bed, as the constant state of nausea refused to subside. He couldn't breath and he felt like his chest was going to snap in two it was so tight. He was just grateful he didn't go into a seizure, something Shamal had told him was a good possibility of happening.

He was also grateful no one visited him during these days, he didn't want anyone to see him in such a pitiful state, even Yamamoto, but he stayed by his side, holding his hand while trying to sooth him through the pain. It was now, officially day six of dealing with withdrawals, and he had to admit he wasn't better, but he was no where near like he was during the first few days. His arms didn't shake as much and his headaches weren't so bad he couldn't think. Thank god for that, he didn't enjoy the feeling of having a knife in your brain, to much. He was currently sitting in his bed, as usual, while Yamamoto read a magazine to his right. He huffed and shifted his position, his body itched for movement, for him to get out of bed.

"Ughh!" He finally yelled out frustrated. Yamamoto peeked up at him from his magazine. "I cant take it anymore!" He threw the blankets from his body and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Ah Hayato…wait what are you doing?" Yamamoto quickly got up, dropping his magazine to the floor and rushed around to the side of his bed.

"Im getting up! I cant stand to lay around another minute!" He snapped, getting to his feet for the first time since he had been rescued. It felt odd actually. His legs were wobbly and shaky, he felt a little fear that they wouldn't be able to hold his weight, but he ignored the feeling and took a step forward. He was still standing at least, that was a good sign.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." The baseball idiot warned, trying to prevent him from moving forward.

Gokudera sent him a very unhappy glare, and swung his IV stand in his way, forcing Yamamoto to release him, and made his way to the door.

"H-hayato!" Yamamoto called after him, and grab hold of him just as he reached the door. "Get back into bed. You're still recovering." He ordered, making the Italian's eye twitch painfully hard.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" He snapped, harsher than he meant too, causing Yamamoto to flinch slightly before removing his hand from the Italian's arm. Gokudera sighed loudly and looked away from him.

"L-look I'm sorry I- its just, if I have to stay in this room any longer I think I'm going to go mad, I cant stand it!"

"I know Hayato, but please your still recovering-"

"Yes I'm well aware of that." He growled.

The brunette sighed. Gokudera was always stubborn no matter what, why did he ever think that was going to change.

"Fine, do as you please." He spoke softly, retreating from Gokudera and returning to his chair, picking his magazine up from the floor on the way. He just didn't have the energy to fight with him today. even injured Gokudera held so much energey, he couldn't fathom where he got it all.

"God dammit!" He cursed loudly after several seconds of standing at the door, glaring at Yamamoto. He practically stomped back to the bed, pulling his IV along with him, and got back into bed, cursing and mumbling the entire way.

"Thank you Hayato."

"Che."

* * *

So? As always you know...review!

Yeah yeah an odd spot to end it at I know.

There will be some more 8059 action in the next chapter, cuz 'Dera will finally be able to leave his room :)

See you all next chapter!


	5. Chapter Five: Sick

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, torture, rape, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, OOC, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing: **YamamotoxGokudera 8059

**A/N: **Hellooo! I feel like Ive been gone so long. Ah so anywho this chapter is filled with tons of flash backs of Gokudera's traumas and what not, so enjoy^^ And to all of you who are waiting on WAY the next chapter will be up soon, sorry for taking forever, but please bare with me! As always thank you for all you who review and double thanks to all you who review each chapter! I love you and I continue this story for you :) Now without further delay here's chapter five! YAY :D

* * *

_The Days Unaccounted For_

_Chapter Five: Sick_

_His eyes snapped open as the rusty metallic sound of his cell door being opened rang through his ears. Two heavy set guards bared down on him, each one of them taking hold of his arms and dragging him to his feet._

_"The boss wants to see ya." One grunted in his ear, while they pulled him from his cell, he hissed out in pain when their grip tightened on his arms. He kept his eyes closed the entire way, and only opened them when a sickenly familiar voice echoed throughout the room._

_"Hayato, Hayato, how good to see you again. I've missed you." _

_He glared at the fat man, while the two guards pushed him onto the bed and shackled him to it. They both bowed to the man and quietly exited the room leaving Gokudera with the man."So Hayato you've been here for a week now, what do you think of my little establishment?" The man leered while he removed his coat and tie. "It looks like you've been a busy boy."_

_"Fuck you, you sick bastard!" A swift kick to his restrained leg had him grunting in pain._

_"Such a foul mouth. I'd much prefer if you called me Hizuren. After all we've done together we should at least be on a first name basis, don't you think so, Ha-ya-to?"Goukdera growled low and deep in his throat, his dull green eyes narrow as slits. _

"_Fuck you." He spat out, his body trembling with anger and fear of the pain he knew would soon be coming._

_Hizuren laughed at him as he pulled his pants from his legs, his small beady eyes, burning with lust, as he surveyed Gokudera's presented and trembling figure. The heavy weight brunette descended upon Gokudera, crawling slowly over his small frame, licking his dry lips disgustingly._

_"You know, you've made me quite a bit of money already." He spoke softly, his hand pushing up and underneath Gokudera's shirt, grazing and stroking at his pale flesh. The silver Italian shuddered at the touch and swallowed his need to gag. "I can see why you are so popular, you're absolutely beautiful Hayato." _

_He shuddered again forcing the poisonous words out of his head. Hayato, Hayato, Hayato. He really wished he would stop calling him by his first name, it only made his stomach churn further. __Hizuren's stubby hand lightly pinched at his nipple. He bit his lip, and arched his back naturally, trying to focus on the pain in his lip rather than the pleasure that spiked through him. He felt sick, disgusting. Why? He didn't want to enjoy it, so why did his body naturally react as if he did? He made his self sick and hated his self for it._

_"Mmmm now now there's no need to hold back Hayato, let it out. I want to hear you." He purred in Gokudera's ear, licking the shell of it, sending a shiver down his spine. He swallowed hard, afraid of what would come out if he opened his mouth to curse the fat man. "Stop trying to pretend you're not enjoying this." _

_"A-ah fucker!" He hissed, yelling out as his member was suddenly taken into Hizuren's hand and began pumping him roughly. He yelled in his throat and arched his back once again, cursing his hardening erection._

_"See Hayato, I know you like it. Your body is all the proof I need." His hand continued to pump Gokudera's now fully erect member, while the other slid down his thighs to his entrance. Tears came to his eyes while the cool fingers traced his entrance before roughly pushing three dry digits inside. He gasped out panting, the pain shooting up his back. _

_Hizuren laughed, pushing them further into him until he grazed his prostrate. He couldn't stop the yell of pleasure that came from his mouth. He couldn't stop the yell of ecstasy as he came hard onto his own stomach. And he couldn't stop the tears that flowed from his eyes, cursing every moan that fell from his lips._

"-ayato? Hayato, can you hear me?" Strong arms shook his body lightly, and calloused hands held his flesh. Green eyes fluttered open, darting around the room in his disorientation. One cased arm and the other blindly and wildly pushed through the air, hitting Yamamoto's chest and pushing him backwards from him. After a few seconds of Gokudera trying to push Yamamoto away and Yamamoto trying to snap Gokudera from his nightmare, Gokudera's eyes and ears finally focused on the tan man before him. He was panting slightly when his arms let go of Yamamoto and fell to his side. The worried brunette kept his grip upon his boyfriend and watched him with concern.

"I-I'll go get Shamal…" Yamamoto's grip released his arms as he moved to walk away.

"N-no no please don't!" Gokudera gasped, grabbing hold of Yamamoto's arm and successfully stopping him in his tracks. "Please don't…just stay.."

"Hayato? What's wrong?" Soon Yamamoto was at his side and cupping his boyfriends face, wiping away the tears that slide down his pale cheeks. The Italian choked back a sob, closing his eyes tightly shut as he crashed into Yamamoto's chest, throwing his arms around the brunette.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto's voice escalated even higher with worry. "Please…what's wrong, just tell me." He begged, but Gokudera didn't say a word and just sobbed into the confused and worried baseball idiots chest.

"_Mmm…..you're still so tight…" Hizuren moaned above him, while he thrusted roughly in and out of his sore abused entrance._

_The Italian grunted in pain, his body jolting roughly with each thrust, while Hizuren's nails dug sharply into his hips drawing blood. _

"_Now. You. Wont. Be. Biting. Anymore. Customers. Now. Will. You?" Hizuren growled, speaking each word as he painfully and roughly pounded into him, causing him to yell out in pain each time. He ground his teeth tight when he started to feel warm liquid running down from his thigh from his entrance, since Hizuren hadn't come yet, he could only assume it was more blood._

He sat staring blank at the wall while Shamal spoke to him, his voice seemed to echo in his head, but he couldn't understand him, and he didn't want to. He blinked slowly, watching Shamal as if he moved in slow motion. The nightmares he had been plagued by each night seemed to rule over Shamal's voice and bounced loudly inside his head. He squinted his eyes, trying to force them out.

"-ayato! Are you listening to me?" Shamal spoke loudly, crouched down in front of the spaced out Italian. Shamal scowled, pulling out a small flash light form his pocket and shined it back and forth in Gokudera's eyes, causing his to flinch and look away. "Welcome back to earth kid."

This time when Gokudera blinked it was much faster and numerous times, while he quickly tried to clear the tears that filled his eyes.

"You kinda spaced out on us there kid." Shamal told him, smiling at him.

He looked around, slightly confused, Yamamoto was standing worriedly in the corner, gnawing on his finger nails, as he watched the two.

"Takeshi?" Gokudera asked curiously, with that, the tanned brunette stepped forward and waited at the side of his bed, his hands twitching to touch, comfort, and hold Gokudera.

"Well its looks like you are ready for some real food." Shamal told him, his smile widening at Gokudera's face, which was now bright and lit up.

"Really?" He gasped, his eyes practically sparkling, and his mouth watering and the mere thought of food. Food, thank god, maybe he wasn't meant to live in agony after all. He couldn't even imagine what he would eat first. Ah what the hell it didn't matter what it was as long as it was food. Anything was better than getting fed liquid through a tube.

"Yep. You are officially banned from the hospital floor." Shamal stated proudly, throwing Gokudera's chart on his desk. "Now get out of my sight."

"Tch, bastard, so ready to get rid of me." Gokudera huffed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Damn right I am. I don't want to see you in here again." Shamal spoke sternly, earning a smirk from Gokudera, and a smile from Yamamoto.

"What the hell is this?" Gokudera growled at Yamamoto, who looked innocently back at him.

"A wheel chair."

" I sure as hell hope its for you then."

"No its for you." Yamamoto spoke innocently, pushing the chair forward some, indicating for Gokudera to get on.

"No way in hell am I-"

"Hayato-"

"No I refuse."

"You haven't been on you're feet in awhile. You need to take it slow, or you'll hurt self even more."

The silver haired boy glared and turned his head sharply away from Yamamoto.

"He's right you know.." Reborn's voice spoke from behind Yamamoto.

"Yo Kid."

"Reborn." Gokudera greeted, surprised to finally see the child hitman. He had been the only one who hadn't visited Gokudera during his time of recovery, though he had heard his voice speaking to Shamal during some nights when he slept, but didn't care to listen or wake to greet him.

"Hello Gokudera, its good to see you on your feet again. I suggest you listen to Yamamoto though." His eyes glinted dangerously at Gokudera, who huffed and turned to Shamal like a child asking his father for something even when his mother had already said no. Unfortunately Shamal shook his head in agreement. Damn he was outnumbered and out voted. He reluctantly stepped forward, and sat in the chair, glaring at Yamamoto the entire time. Yamamoto gave him a grin of victory and small peck on his head, before wheeling him out of the room. He couldn't have been more embarrassed as he was wheeled down the familiar halls of the Vongola base. It had been so long since he had seen it, he almost didn't recognize it.

"So where to Hayato?"

"The kitchen of coarse." He growled, receiving a light chuckle from the boy behind him.

To his slight dismay everyone just happened to be eating when Yamamoto pushed him through the kitchen entrance doors. If possible his face suddenly turned form a light shade of pink to a dark shade of maroon.

Haru and Kyoko were at the sink washing and cleaning the dishes, while I-pin dried. At the table sat Tsuna, then Hibari. On the other side sat Ryohei and Dino. All four were laughing a chatting loudly, well all three, Hibari of coarse was quietly eating his dinner, and Gokudera couldn't help but noticed just how close to Tsuna the raven sat, so close their arms were touching.

"Oh Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed loudly, standing up suddenly, causing everyone in the room to turn their eyes to him. He flushed even redder as Yamamoto pushed him into the room.

"Yo octopus head! Its good to see you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled just as Yamamoto positioned the wheel chair at the table. God he felt like a child in a high chair, and just glared in return at the hyper boxer.

"Ne Gokudera are you hungry?" Kyoko asked nicely walking over to him, Haru at her side.

"Yes please.." He spoke quietly. Why the hell was he acting so god damn shy for!

"What would you like?"

"Anything". Yes anything, give him anything, it didn't even have to be cooked, he just wanted anyhting. She smiled at him and retreated back with Haru, who too gave him a sweet smile, before they both started pulling things from refridgerator.

Looking the around at the table, he once again never felt more awkward in his life. It was again beyond awkward, they all just kind of looked around the table, clearing their throats, trying to find something to talk about.

Finally, Tsuna started making small talk, asking him how he was and such. Ryohei yelled encouragement for him to get better. Dino smiled and commented here or there, then took his leave. And Hibari remained silent, as always, just observing him and everyone else. Yamamoto took Dino's empty seat, and laughed and commented along with the rest, but watched Gokudera carefully out of the corner of his eye.

Looking around the table and listening to the others conversation, he felt oddly out of place. They told jokes he didn't know, told stories he had never heard, nor could remember happening, mentioned names he had never heard of. They all laughed, smiling, happy. Even their appearances were different from the last time he had seen them. They all looked a bit older, more mature somehow. So much seemed to have happened since he was gone. They all seemed closer, holding a bond that Gokudera didn't and couldn't hold with them. His heart ached slightly at the thought. They all knew things he would never know, experienced things together in his absences he would only hear about in table stories. It hurt to think like that, he flet somewhat left behind trailing after the others at a slow pace. But he would never be able to catch up. Nothing would be the same, he knew that the moment he was rescused, but it still hurt. Again he couldn't stop his mind from drifting.

_"Now Hayato, open your mouth!" Hizuren growled, pinching his jaw tightly. Gokudera squirmed and turned away, trying to force his face out of Hizuren's tight grip._

_"I said open it!" He yelled, griping the pale jaw tighter. Gokudera couldn't hold it in any longer and regretfully gasped out in pain. Hizuren wasted no time in quickly shoving his erect member into his mouth. His eyes widened in shock and gagged and choked on the hard muscle, all together trying to force it from his mouth. He tried to bite it but suddenly Hizuren pulled it almost all the way out and thrusted back into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and causing him to gag even harder._

_He felt pathetic and weak._

The loud pan clattering to the floor snapped him from his daze.

"Hayato?"

He looked down at Yamamoto as he spoke. Down, what? When did he get so tall, or when did Yamamoto get so small. Looking down to the now empty wheel chair, it was then that he realized that he was standing. He had in fact snapped from his daze and jumped to his feet, startled by the loud sound, his arms and legs were shaking slightly. He blinked a few times, looking at the mildly surprised faces of his friends, when Yamamoto approached him.

"Its okay Hayato." His arm reached up to touch him but Gokudera flinched away from him.

"A-actually I don't think I'm that hungry, excuse me." He excused his self, quickly leaving the room in a rush.

"Ah Hayato!" He heard Yamamoto call after him, but he had no intention of stopping, and only wanted to get away. His legs felt weak, shaky, and unstable, but he forced them to keep moving.

"I'm sorry it just slipped." Haru apologized, picking the large pot from the floor.

"Its okay, he just needs time to…adjust." Yamamoto tried to smile at her, but failed miserably.

Tsuna bit his lip and scrunched his eyebrows up as he watched Yamamoto return to his seat, a pained expression on his face.

"Yamamoto?"

"I-I just don't know what to do. He just keeps pushing me away." Yamamoto cradled his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do."

Ryohei patted Yamamoto's shoulder lightly, trying to comfort him somehow, while both Kyoko and Haru continued cooking with solemn expressions on their faces. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly, he just didn't know what to say to Yamamoto, for he him self didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand to see his close friends in such turmoil. After months and months of detective work they had finally found Gokudera, they all were so happy to discover his location, but the large scar of what he suffered remained, not just on Gokudera but on them all. It made him angry to think that the same man who hurt Gokudera had escaped somehow, and was freely going about his business. The man, Hizuren, shouldn't be allowed to, not after what he did. Tsuna wouldn't allow him to. The stoic raven sipped his drink, taking notice to the sudden look of determination come across his boyfriends face, mirroring exactly what they all just happened to be thinking.

They would not be returning to the past until the man who hurt Gokudera was punished, severely punished at that.

* * *

He stopped, looking around the hall, trying to figure out where he was at. He sighed in relief, he just happened to stop in front of Yamamoto's door, and didn't hesitate to go inside. Speaking of Yamamoto, he bit his lip, regret flooding him. He hadn't meant to flinch away from him like that, it was just his nightmares, daymares, what ever they were, were so vivid that when he touched him it felt like Hizuren was touching him. Nightmares? Could they be considered nightmares if he had them in the day while he was wide awake. Was it even possible to have a nightmare while you were awake? God he was totally fucked in the head.

He walked inside and fell onto the bed, looking around the room as he did. He sighed, even Yamamoto's room seemed different somehow. He would have thought he might have entered someone else's room if it wasn't for the small picture of the two of them on his nightstand next to the bed. It was just a small picture, on they had taken in the past. It contianed the both of them, Yamamoto smiling wide, and him scowling at the brunette. They had taken it at Tsuna's house, you could even see Lambo running around in the background.

But the room looked bigger, even though it held quit a few things. The large black couch that usually sat against the side wall, was gone, and was replaced with a much smaller gray one. The TV was now mounted on the wall directly in front of the bed, the entertainment center it usually rested on was gone as well. Now near the door was a small blue table, with two equally blue chairs pushed under it, he had never seen it before. Even the sheets of Yamamoto's bed was different, they were softer than they had been before, and instead of the usual light blue, they were a metallic shade of silver. The comforter its self was the same, dark navy blue though. He rolled over, snuggling into a pillow inhaling the scent that was Yamamoto. At least this was the same.

"There's a sight I haven't seen in awhile." Yamamoto's voice echoed in the quite room. "I've brought food."

Gokudera sat up quickly, his head spun as he did so, and scowled at the brunette."Shut up pervert. And I thought I said I wasn't hungry." A light blush graced his cheeks but quickly disappeared.

He could barely remember how him and Yamamoto were before the incident. They had just told Tsuna and the others about their relationship a few days after they had won the Varia matches. In fact they had gotten together after Gokudera fought his match against Bel. Yamamoto confessed later that night and kissed Gokudera lightly on the lips while he bandaged him. Gokudera was so shocked at the sudden confession, he didn't say anything, and Yamamoto left quietly. After that he couldn't get the idiot out of his head and had to finally had to admit his own feelings for the idiotic brunette. Then they were suddenly ushered into the future with warning. It was tough, they argued and fought and argued some more, but it brought them closer together.

They had done everything sexual wise, beside sex its self, in the confines of the base. He wanted Yamamoto to be the one, he lusted for him. But now after everything he wouldn't be allowed to have it. It had already been taken, many times, and none of them had been taken by Yamamoto.

But what about Yamamoto, how did he feel about the Italian now? Sure he had saved him and stayed by his side while he healed, but that didn't mean that he still felt the same way for him. How could he, after finding Gokudera in such a state, such a position. Gokudera was sure he was repulsed and strictly stuck by his side out of pity.

"I know you're lying Hayato." Yamamoto stated, setting the food on the small round blue table near him. Damn him, he knew him like a book, even after being separated for so long. He sighed and pulled the bowl towards him, while Yamamoto watched him carefully. The food smelled good, making his mouth water.

"I-pin's special fried rice. She made it just for you." The brunette told him as he shoveled a spoonful into his mouth. Oh sweet lord, nothing had every tasted so good to him, he had missed food, actual food so damn much, and he quickly shoved more into his mouth, deciding he didn't need to chew.

"Whoa whoa slow down Hayato, you'll make your self sick or choke." Yamamoto chuckled, but his voice was stern and mother like.

"I'm already sick." Gokudera's voice muffled, flicking little pieces of rice out as he spoke.

"Don't say that." Yamamoto snapped, glaring at him. The starving Italian flinched at the rare harshness in his voice, but didn't say anything and continued to eat, though much slower this time.

After a few very tense seconds Yamamoto sighed, and left the room, closing the door louder than he meant to. The moment the door closed, Gokudera stopped eating, and stared blankly at the door, the now empty space where Yamamoto was just standing.

God he was so fucked up. What was wrong with him? He was only speaking the truth, he was sick. Nightmares every night, day nightmares, memories triggered by the simplest of words he heard or actions he saw. He felt sick, he was sick. When Yamamoto touched him, he'd smile, but inside he could only feel Hizuren, or one of the many men he had been raped by. He didn't want to feel them, he'd much rather be feeling Yamamoto instead…..Yamamoto, Yamamoto, Yamamoto. This wasn't going to be able to work out. Yamamoto deserved better. Someone better. Someone cleaner. Someone who wasn't tainted in dirt and filth.

Setting the now half empty bowl onto the table he retreated into the bathroom and relieved his self. He stopped in front of the mirror seeing his self for the first time in who knows how long, and gasped. If this was what he looked like now, after several weeks of healing, he didn't want to imagine how he looked back then.

He looked horrible, truly disgusting. His face was the definition of pale, his cheeks were sunken in, he had major dark circles under his eyes. Most of his bruises had faded away, but a few still lingered, coloring his pale face with a light yellow green here and there, mostly around his nose and jaw. He had a few cuts on his cheeks, his jaw line, and a large one over his eyebrow, that were still very distinctive, but healing slowly. He turned his head to the side to view his neck, bruising finger marks rested on one side, along with several still healing deep bite marks, and dark hickies littered the flesh. The sight of them made him sick to his stomach, he didn't want to see them, he didn't want anyone to see them, Yamamoto of them all. But yet everyone already had.

Not being able to resist the urge to see the condition of the rest of his body, he clumsily removed his shirt. Having a broken arm made everything so difficult. Again he gasped, his eyes wide with shock. His collar bone was clearly visible as were his ribs, littered in bruises, cuts, bite marks, and hickies. Some of the cuts were so deep they still had bandages on them. He no longer held the nice toned torso he once had, he looked gangly, sickly, and weak. His arms were the same, thin, small, and brittle, littered in disappearing bruises and cuts, and of coarse his cast over one arm.

His wrists were still bandaged, but he could feel the slight pain that ached from them still. He feared when he did finally remove the bandages, the wounds would leave scars. Scars, he almost chuckled out loud, so many of these cuts were going to leave scars. Great just what he needed, many reminders of his hell.

He turned his body, craning his neck to view his back, seeing what he now expected. Bruises, deep gashes from his 'punishments' from the guards, they would leave scars for sure, and his every protruding shoulder blades. He felt so embarrassed, so disgusted he couldn't contain it. Before he could control them tears were falling down his cheeks and the sudden need to vomit creped up his throat.

"Hayato, what are you doing?" Yamamoto's voice came from the door way. Boy did that baseball idiot have perfect timing, just what he needed was for his overzealous boyfriend to see him in _another_ weakened state. "Hayato!" He added more loudly spotting the tears running down his face, and was at Gokudera's side in a heart beat. "What is it?"

Even more embarrassed, Gokudera quickly wiped away his tears, swallowed his vomit, and hastily put his shirt back on, refusing to look the brunette in the eye. "Nothing."

"And that's why you're crying?"

"I'm fine. Its nothing." Gokudera snapped, pushing passed the brunette and out of the bathroom.

"You're obviously aren't alright." Yamamoto persisted, following directly behind the silverette.

Gokudera ignored him, sitting upon the bed again, taking notice to several new plates of food on the table. He didn't leave because he was mad, he left to get him more food. Yamamoto crawled onto the bed, and sat his self on his knees behind the Italian.

"Will you please just talk to me." Yamamoto's voice was pleading, desperate in his ear, startling Gokudera slightly, he hadn't realized Yamamoto was that close to him. Again the brunette sighed, when he once again received no answer.

"I-i don't know what to say.." Gokudera finally admitted in the silence.

"I know. Its okay. I won't ask you to tell me, but just always know that I'm here and that I'll listen to whatever you need to say." Yamamoto carefully wrapped his arms around Gokudera's shoulders, embracing him slow and gentle, trying not to scare him or make him uncomfortable. "I want to help you."

"I know." Gokudera said quietly, almost in a whisper, falling back into the embrace. "I'm tired."

"Okay, Ill take you back to your room." Yamamoto reluctantly released him, crawled off the bed and offered his hand to Gokudera.

"A-actually, I was kinda hoping I could sleep in here." Gokudera blushed as he spoke, averting his eyes from the smiling brunette. "….with you."

"Of coarse, I'd like that very much Hayato." Yamamoto smiling a sweet smile at him, his eyes lighting up. "After you eat of coarse."

"Of coarse."

That night they slept together, not in that sense of coarse, but they did. Even though Yamamoto desperately wanted to hold Gokudera, he respected his wishes and kept his hands to his self. It's not that Gokudera didn't want Yamamoto to hold him, he just needed some more time. After seeing the state of his body, he didn't feel comfortable with it. He still felt disgusting and only wanted to know he wasn't alone when he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"_How long have I been here?" His voice came out harsh and bitter._

"_Wouldn't you love to know my little Hayato." Hizuren smiled wide at him, winking. Gokudera snarled his disgust and turned away from the man. "You know, I almost have the desire to keep you all to my self." He ran a calloused hand up Gokudera's thigh, causing him to stiffen at the touch. "But then I would loose so much money. You are the favorite after all."_

"_Ah what's that look for?" Hizuren chuckled at the dark scowl across his face. "Are you still under some kind of notion that you're going to be rescued?" He then chuckled again, his hand reaching to the Italian's limp member and stroking it. Gokudera stiffened again, biting his lip and turning further away from the man. "Well get that out of you're head. No one is coming for. If they were wouldn't they have already been here by now?"_

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of a door opening. His eyes snapped to the bathroom door, where Yamamoto was currently exiting, shirtless, and ruffling a towel with his hair. Sitting up, he wiped the sweat from his brow and took a sip of the glass of water by his bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Yamamoto apologized, scratching his cheek bashfully. Gokudera blushed. 'Damn idiot always looked cute when he did that, and shirtless no less. Is he trying to give me a heart attack!'

"Its fine, I wasn't sleeping well anyways." He admitted, sighing and flopping back down on the bed, curling into the comforter.

"Do you want to talk about it." Yamamoto asked softly, sitting upon the bed, his back to Gokudera.

"No, its nothing." He rolled over away from the brunette, the disappointment practically radiating off him was suffocating. "Just a bad dream."

"Tsuna is calling a meeting today." Yamamoto informed him, getting up from the bed. "You should come."

Gokudera craned his neck around to see Yamamoto disappearing into the closet. He was mad, well no not mad, disappointed, frustrated, Gokudera could hear in his voice, see it in his body movements. But he couldn't tell Yamamoto the things he saw in his nightmares, because they weren't just nightmares, they were memories. They weren't just scary situations his tired mind had come up with in his sleep, they had actually happened to him, and he feared the latter's reaction when he learned of them.

Yamamoto left to retrieve breakfast while he took a shower. Never ever again would he not respect and love the need for one in all his life. The hot water had never felt so good. No more stupid sponge baths! He was free to clean his self now, and clean he did. He clean and cleaned, scrubbing away at his skin till it was red and raw. He couldn't remember how many times he had washed his hair, but it never felt like enough, and only got out of the shower when there was no longer any hot water to use.

He was thankful that Yamamoto wasn't back when he exited the bathroom, and quickly searched the brunettes closet for clothes before he returned. He didn't feel like traveling several rooms down to his room for clothes.

Yamamoto froze for a second in the door way, two plates in his hands, when he caught site of Gokudera.

"What are you staring at you baseball idiot?" Gokudera snarled, walking forward and taking one of the plates from Yamamoto's hands. 'Ahhh pancakes and egss!' His mouth drooled.

"Ahaha nothing…" Yamamoto laughed awkwardly. "Are you sure you want to wear that Hayato?"

"Yes." The Italian answered with out any hesitation.

Yamamoto didn't say anything and sat at the small table next to the Italian surveying his appearance carefully. The silverette was wearing a dark navy turtle neck, with a pair of Yamamoto's blue jeans, since Yamamoto was taller than Gokudera and not as skinny as him, they hung loosely on his skin, but where held up by a large teal belt. His cheeks looked quite pink and his cuts looked slightly raw, like he had scratched at them.

He had to be uncomfortable in such a get up. It was nearing winter but the base seemed to always remain at a slightly uncomfortable high temperature. But he wouldn't pester Gokudera about it, as long as it made the Italian feel better than that's all he cared about.

* * *

So so you know the routine! Please review and tell me what you thought!

Hope you all enjoyed!

See you all next chapter! :D


	6. Chapter Six: A Decision To MAke

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, torture, rape, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, OOC, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing: **YamamotoxGokudera 8059

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter to you, when I told you I'd update soon, forgive me? Anywho, I dont have much to say here, just that I hope you all like it^^ And theres a little HibarixTsuna in this chappie as well. So with out further ramblings, heres chapter six :)

* * *

_The Days Unaccounted For_

_Chapter Six: A Decision to Make_

"Okay, is everyone here?"

Tsuna looked at the faces filling the conference room. Dino, Squalo, Hibari, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, minus his wheelchair, Spanner, Giannini, Reborn, Shamal, Irie, Bianchi, Fuuta, and Lambo. He gave a quick glance to Gokudera as he took his place in front of them all. He really didn't want to catch Gokudera off guard, and that's exactly what he was going to do right now. He was hoping to get a chance to talk to the Italian before the meeting but when he found Yamamoto, he had told him that Gokudera was in the shower, so unfortunately he wasn't able to warn him about the meeting. With a quick deep intake of air and a quick glance to Hibari, he began.

"I called you all here today because there is something important I wish to discuss with all of you." Everyone seemed to straighten up further in their seats at this, all there eyes curiously glued to him.

"As you know we have been tracking Hizuren's whereabouts, but have been unsuccessful in actually locating him. Irie." He looked to the red head next to him, who jumped up, facing the guardians and company, pressing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Gokudera shifted in his seat, feeling out of place and uncomfortable at the direction the meeting was going. From the corner of his eyes he could see Yamamoto glancing at him every now and then. He also didn't fail to notice how everyone's eyes somehow traveled to him the moment Hizuren's name was spoken. At this very moment he wanted to be any where but where he was.

"Yes, our last known informer gave us this location." He pointed to the image on the screen behind him. It was a large map of the world. The map was covered innumerous red dots, signifying Hizuren's known or rumored locations, most of them being in China and Korea. "Lussuria and Bel recently reported that they have a possible lead that he is in Busan, South Korea." Irie continued without fail, zooming in on the location on the map.

"Now since Busan is one of South Korea's main ports they believe that he may be planning on going over seas, possibly to here." Irie took a moment to clear his throat before continuing. "Now I've been able to get the schedule for the boats that will be leaving port in the next few weeks, and there are over twenty, but only three of them are traveling to Japan, two to the Port of Tokyo and the other to the Port of Yokohama." With that he sat down and looked to Tsuna, indicating that he had finished, Tsuna took his place again, looking at them all.

"So there you all have it. There's an extremley high chance that Hizuren is going to be on one of these three ships. Now to my main point. I would like to ask you all what you wanted to do about this. We have a choice. According to Irie we can either travel back to the past within the next ten days or wait for our next chance and wait ten months before returning back to the past."

A tense silence filled the small conference room at that last part, Tsuna's eyes fell to Gokudera, who was pointedly staring at the edge of the table and no where else. It was Yamamoto who spoke first.

"I would like to wait ten months." Well duh of coarse he would! There was no way he was going to happily return to the past when Hizuren, the man who had completely tore his love in two, was going to be walking right into their hands. Nope, there was no way he was going to pass this chance up. Tsuna nodded, agreeing with the brunette. Gokudera again shifted in his seat, feeling like all eyes where on him, and sunk down into his chair.

"I would like to as well." Came Hibari's smooth voice. Tsuna nodded as well, giving him a small smile.

"VOOI! I'm in!" Squallo yelled, causing Gokudera and Tsuna to wince at the loudness.

"I would like to stay to the EXTREME as well!" Ryohei yelled, jumping to his feet and forming a fist.

"I agree with you all as well. But it doesn't matter if you would like to stay or not." Tsuna told them sternly, receiving gaping 'what the hell' looks from both Yamamoto and Ryohei. "Gokudera?" Reluctantly the slumped over Italian's eyes drifted up and met Tsuna's. "I would like you to decide."

Gokudera's eyes widened and he pushed his self up some. "Juudiame-"

"I would like you to decide." Tsuna repeated gently yet sternly. "Whether we go now or stay and go later. Its up to you."

Tsuna felt guilt rip through his chest at the expression that came across the Italian's face, pure agony. But he felt it was really all up to Gokudera in the end. There was no way he was going to force Gokudera to pursue his rapist, amongst other things, if he didn't want to, no matter how much he wanted to. He also didn't want to force Gokudera back into the past if he wanted revenge for his mistreatings. Gokudera didn't know what to say or what to do, so he didn't do anything, he just sat there motionless, absorbing what Tsuna had asked of him.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna's large amber eyes looked over him with worry. The silverette looked to his boss and nodded. Tsuna gave him a small smile. "Please let me know within three days." And that was it, the meeting was over.

Irie began explaining to the others about the time machine. Spanner was showing them pictures of certain new inventions he had made, making Giannini quite jealous. But Gokudera didn't pay any attention to any of that and zoned out. Yamamoto remained tensed in his seat watching Gokudera's face very carefully.

The silverette suddenly stood up, catching the attention of most in the room, he refrained from any eye contact and watched his feet and excused his self from the room and made his way out the door, hoping that for once Yamamoto wouldn't follow after him.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto's voice echoed down the hall after him, laced with worry. 'Shit!' Gokudera thought momentarily. Within seconds the brunette caught up to him, and reached out, grabbing ahold of his arm.

"Ju-just give me a moment please." He snapped, regretting it the moment it left his lips and seeing the hurt expression cross Yamamoto's face. He bit his lip and pulled his self free from Yamamoto's grip. "I'm so-rry." He struggled to apologize. "I-I just need a moment to myself, to think-"

"Alright. I understand." Yamamoto spoke instantly, cutting him off. Without another word, the brunette spun on his heels and sped walked down the hall away from him.

"Idiot…" Gokudera mumbled under his breath, turning to make his way down the opposite direction.

Instead of going to Yamamoto's room he went four doors down to his own and entered. It was the exact same as he left, even a small layer of dust covered it contents surfaces. He walked around his room slowly looking at all his forgotten things. Dynamite was everywhere of coarse, stacked in piles in almost every empty space. He sighed loudly in the empty room, running his fingers across a few sticks, remembering what they felt like in his hands. Smooth, like velvet. He almost laughed and walked over to his bed and sat upon it, bringing up dust as he did so.

Man, why was everything so difficult now. If only he had paid attention more, if he hadn't let his guard down, then he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. What did he want to do…Did he want to stay and come face to face with Hizuren, and blow his smirking ass to smithereens, or did he just want to go home and try to forget everything. But could he forget it all?

He sighed again, and fell back onto the bed, coughing and choking on the thick dust that fluttered up. What did he want to do?

* * *

Tsuna ran his hand through his hair as he sat down in his chair. What had he done? He shouldn't of done that, he shouldn't of called Gokudera out like that in front of everyone when he was still recovering.

"You did the right thing." Hibari's cool voice filled his empty office, making him look up. He hadn't even heard him come in.

"Mn, Im not so sure, I only think I embarrassed him." Tsuna admitted, giving his lover a small smile. "I should of asked him in private."

"No, I think he needed that. He needed to hear what everyone had to say." Hibari took a seat in the small chair in front of Tsuna's desk. Tsuna frowned, still unconvinced. "After all it involves everyone, and not just him."

"I think I should go apologize…" Tsuna stated, standing up from his chair and pushing past his desk and then Hibari. He only agreed with Hibari that the whole situation had to do with everyone and not just Gokudera, but he still felt the need to apologize to him.

"Stop being a herbivore." Hibari growled, encircling his arms around Tsuna's waist, stopping him from exiting his office, and pulling him into his still seated lap instead.

Tsuna 'eep', but fell into Hibari's lap without a struggle. "I'm not being a herbivore." he pouted cutely, not hiding his blush. "I'm just worried that I might have made things worse for him, he's been through enough. I-"

Hibari silenced his worries by smashing their lips together. Tsuna tensed for a second, but melted into the older ravens arms when his tongue ran along his lips asking for entrance. Tsuna of coarse granted, and parted his lips, moaning as Hibari's eager muscle dived into his mouth, lapping against his own tongue gently. The ravens tongue ravished his mouth like it was the first time and pulled away from him only to break for air.

"Now stop worrying and strip."

* * *

_He had no energy left to hold his self up and hung limply in his metal confines. His body still tingled and burned, an after effect of all the massive amounts of electricity that was sent through his frame. A small prick to his arm, brought his attention to the needle that the guard was inserting into it, he groaned and attempted to pull away but as quick as the needle was in him, it was out, its contents already making its way through his veins. The guard smirked at him and waited silently to his left for the drug to began its effects. _

_His vision was blurry and barely registered his surroundings or the faces of his tortures. The pain was sudden but expected, afterall this wasn't his first dose of the drug. His skin burned like he was on fire and he yelled out in pain. It was only after his fifth round of the drug had he given up on resisting the urge of yelling out in pain. He was to far gone in the pain now to care how his image looked. The white spell guard smiled viciously at him and pulled his set of brass knuckles and put one on each hand. The pain seared through his body so fiercely he barely registered the hard contact of brass against his jaw. His head snapped to the side, rolling limply before it was struck again. He felt blood fill his mouth and began spilling over his lips and down his chin and jaw._

_"Where is the Vongola Base?"_

_Gokudera scoffed, and was struck hard again, making him yelp in pain._

_"Where is the Vongola Decimo."_

_This time he spat in the mans direction, his spit was a dark red, and the man glared from him to the new red stain on his pristen white uniform. Gokudera waited for the next blow, but it never came. Suddenly his arms were lowered, causing him to fall to his knees on the cold concrete. He swayed, trying to maintain his balance. The guard circled him once before sending his boot into his stomach. He coughed and groaned, lurching forward. A foot was placed on his back and pushed him forward flat on his stomach. He tried to resist but the dulling pain and his exhausted state didn't allow him to. The guard then crouched over his back, sitting on him, to hold him down._

_"The Vongola Base?" He asked huskily in his ear, his breath was hot and felt disgusting against his skin._

_"G-go to h-hell.." He managed to get out. The guard leaned forward some and took his index finger in his and snapped it, breaking it. Again, he yelled out in pain, coughing and spitting onto the floor, while tears stung at his eyes._

_"The Vongola Decimo?" He growled._

_"N-no-o!"He gasped, followed by another yell as his middle finger was snapped just as easily. The guard growled and released him, standing up and marched out the door, slamming it behind him. Gokudera was left alone, groaning and crying silently, as he cradled his broken fingers_.

A knock on his door had him sitting up. Oh, he must have fallen asleep. They knocked again followed by a "Gokudera?". It was Tsuna. Gokudera quickly got up from the bed and pulled his door open."Ah- Gokudera!" Tsuna greeted, bashfully scratching the back of his head.

"Juudaime?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Tsuna asked, looking quite nervous.

"S-sure...come in." He held the door open wider, allowing Tsuna inside. The brunette did so and made his way across the room, to the gray cushioned chair in the corner, while Gokudera seated his self at the edge of his bed.

"So what did you want to talk about Juudaime?" Gokudera asked after a lengthy silence. He hoped it wasn't much, he wasn't feeling all to well or was he in the mood for a lengthly conversation.

"Ah well you see. I wanted to apologize for earlier, in the meeting." Tsuna's eyes didn't meet his as he continued. "I didn't mean to call you out like that in front of everyone-"

"Its fine Juudaime. There's no need to apologize, I'm fine." Gokudera stated blanky, not meeting Tsuna's eyes as well. "It was fine."

"Ah well I just wanted you to know that I was sorry.."Tsuna mumbled, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"Was that it Juudaime?"

"Huh? Oh yes-" Tsuna jumped to his feet and went to see his self out. His hand was hovering over the door knob when he stopped. "Actually no-" he admitted, not turning to face Gokudera. He paused for a second before speaking again. "You know after we got back to Namimori after Choice, Yamamoto was livid that we left you behind. He yelled at a lot of us and broke some things too. We did everything we could to try and find you. Yamamoto didn't sleep for a week or so, we even had to force him to eat." Tsuna sighed.

"When we fought Byakuran and his wreaths in the forest, they told us you were dead, that they had killed you, because you refused to tell them where we were hiding. Yamamoto lost it then, he kept yelling that they were lying, that he knew you were alive. So after we defeated Byakuran, we heard rumors from some of the black spell soldiers that you were still alive, but that you had been moved somewhere else." Tsuna paused, to swallow his spit and take a breath. "We all started to panic then, with Byakuran and his main followers gone, we didn't know how to find you. No one knew what had happened to you or where you had been moved to. Yamamoto was in pretty bad shape, and barely kept it together-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Gokudera interrupted him, his voice shaky as he spoke.

"Because-...I don't know. I just thought you should know. When Byakuran told me you were dead, I believed him. I gave up on you then and there. But not Yamamoto, he never gave up, not once." He took the door knob in his hand and turned it. "Please don't forget to give me you're answer." He reminded the silverette and with one last glance he left the Italian, who was staring blankly at his comforter, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes. That stupid baseball idiot.

"Idiot..."

* * *

The said baseball idiot was currently taking out all his frustrations on the practice dummies, with his Shigure Kintoki in a rather fierce manner.

"VOOOIII! Relax kid, we kinda need those." The brunette turned to Squallo, as he entered the mini dojo training room.

He tried to force a smile while he wiped the sweat from his brow but it merely came out as a scowl. Squalo mirrored his expression and strode towards him.

"You need to let off some of that steam on something that's guna fight back." The long haired main smirked at him, quickly striking without warning. Yamamoto quickly deflected the blow and side stepped, dealing his own blow as well. It too was blocked, and the two swords men began their vicious dance of sword play.

A half an hour later, Yamamoto was pulling his sore form down the hall to his room, feeling slightly better than he had before. He just wanted Gokudera to talk to him, tell him how he felt. To tell him anyhting in more he kept to his self the more Yamamoto worried about him. He couldn't even begin to fathom the pain and hardship Gokudera must have endured all those months, and he really didn't want think about it. He didn't care what happened, well he did care of coarse, but not in the sense that he imagined them when he saw Gokudera, but in the sense that he wanted Gokudera to be okay, that he wanted to make those pay for what they had done to him.

Yawning, he finally made it to his door and sluggishly pushed it open, he needed a shower and some sleep. He was surprised when he opened his door to find Gokudera sleeping peacefully on his bed, so surprised, that he popped back into the hall to make sure he was in the right room. Last he remembered Gokudera had locked his self in his own room. How did he kinow the silverette had locked the door, he had went by to check on him of coarse. When he knocked Gokudera didn't answer, sop he tried to open the door, buit found that it was locked.

Trying not to wake the silverette, he closed the door quietly and walked over to his bed. He looked down upon his sleeping face. The Italian was laying flat on his back, one arm sprawled above his head, his other stretched straight out. He looked so gentle, so peaceful, so angelic like. No scowl, no scrunched up eyebrows, just a look of pure contentment. Unconsciously he leaned down, inches from those beautiful pink lips and hovered over them, desperately wanting nothing more than to press down on to them. Gokudera groaned quietly and shifted his position slightly and Yamamoto pulled away, straightening back up and retreated into the bathroom for a shower.

Gokudera rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling with an array of questions bouncing around his head, the main one being, 'What the hell was that?'. Yamamoto was about to kiss him right? Gokudera in truth had awoken the moment the door had opened, a natural reflex he had developed over the past months, but kept his eyes shut. He heard Yamamoto's footsteps make their way to him, then he felt his figure over looking him, followed by his hot breath on his face. When he felt Yamamoto's breath on him, smelled his sent, his stomach fluttered and flipped. So he was just about to kiss him? But he didn't, he left. Why though? Was it because he was to disgusted with Gokudera, to disgusted with the fact that he had been used so many times. This thought troubled him the most, he still pined for Yamamoto of coarse. He always had and always will, but what did Yamamoto feel. Sure he might have alomst killed his self to find him, but he wasn't aware of what Gokudera was being used for until he found him. Of coarse he would be disgusted. He sighed loudly, giving up onhis thoughts and rolled onto his side.

Seconds later the bathroom door opened quietly and Yamamoto ambled out silently and got dressed. Just as quietly he moved around the bed to Gokudera, who was still wearing his clothes. Yamamaoto knew there was no way he could get them off without waking Gokudera, so he just decided to pull his thick turtle neck carefully off and over his head.

Feeling beyond embaressed and foolish Gokudera feigned sleep, and allowed Yamamoto to pull his self up and discard his shirt. Taking the fact that Gokudera had still remained asleep as a sign, he decided to just rid the boy of all his clothes and carefully and quietly unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled his pants off. The latter felt his face heat up as Yamamoto left for his closet, leaving a boxer clad Gokudera on the bed. God he could die right now. What was he doing, and why the hell was he still pretending to sleep?

Just as soon as Yamamoto left he returned, pulling a shirt and pants onto Gokudera's frame, then lifting him up and under the comforter. Once he had deemed Gokudera fit to sleep, he too crawled under the soft sheets and fell to sleep almost immediately, deciding he would talk to Gokudera in the morning, and ask him why he had ended up in his bed, not that he minded it of coarse.

Gokudera as well, relaxed falling to sleep easily to the heavy breathing and light snoring of his idiotic companion.

* * *

As alwas my dears please tell me what you think?

I love reviews they make me happy and inspire me further...so review:)

What will 'Dera's decision be?

See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven: Tokyo Bound

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, torture, rape, blood, boy x boy=Yaoi, swearing, OOC, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing: **Yamamoto x Gokudera 8059

**Beta:** Tobi Akamaru and Ikkaku :3~ I hope you guys like it very much, I'm sure KaoriVenna Worked really hard. Her computer crashed down a lot, but she keep on going. Lets all give her some good reviews and Nummy cookies after the story ^_^ Happy Yaoi Reading

**A/N: **Hey guys! Okay don't hate me. I know I took forever and I'm super sorry! It took me forever to get this chapter right and I'm still not all that happy with it, but its blocking all my time for my other fics, so it will have to do. Anywho I wanna thank all of you who reviewed and added this to their story alert, I'm glad you like it so much. And lets say a big thanks to our new and awesome beta! :)

So I have received some questions and request on how to do Gokudera and Yamamoto's relationship and I just want to let you all know that I will be taking my time with it. I'm not going to be rushing any part of their relationship at all. What Gokudera experienced was very traumatizing to him and its only natural for him to feel uncomfortable when it comes to his and Yamamoto's relationship. So if anyone was hoping for the rushed PWP sorry but that's not what I'm writing. Anywho I hope you all continue to enjoy my fic.

* * *

_The Days Unaccounted For_

_Chapter Seven: Tokyo Bound_

"_OW! Hey watch what you're doing baseball idiot!" Gokudera snapped, pulling away from the alcohol drenched swab._

"_Haha sorry…but I have to clean you're wounds Gokudera." Yamamoto reasoned, bringing the swab closer to the wounds. The silverette realized the truth in what he was saying and leaned back towards him, letting the swab do its work, but made sure to glare at the brunette the entire time._

_After several minutes and a few cuss words later, Yamamoto was bandaging up the last of Gokudera's final wounds._

"_You should really have Shamal do this." Yamamoto told him. "I don't know why you were so insisted on me doing this. I'm sure he do a far better job than me."_

"_I wasn't insistent!" Gokudera hissed, trying to remain still. "That idiot was drunk again. I'd end up looking like a mummy if I let him do this, so just shut up and hurry up!"_

"_Hai hai…" Yamamoto mumbled. _

"_You're too reckless…" Yamamoto told him, gathering up all his supplies and looking Gokudera and his work over._

"_What did you say idiot!"_

"_I said you're too reckless." Yamamoto kindly spoke louder for him._

"_What the hell does it matter to you!" Gokudera snapped back instantly, crossing his bandaged arms and huffed. "So what if I am! I did it for the Tenth."_

"_And how do you think Tsuna would have felt if you hadn't come walking down that hall after that explosion huh!" Yamamoto snapped at him, raising his voice to almost a yell._

"_I-I-" Gokudera was at a loss for words and stuttered and sputtered as he tried to find words to say, and because he had never really heard Yamamoto raise his voice unless he was really angry. _

"_Whatever…Its not like you'd listen to anything I say anyways." Yamamoto sighed, throwing his trash away and walked to the door. "Make sure you put ointment on them every other day." He added once he reached the door and opened it._

"_H-hey! Where do you think you're going?" Gokudera yelled after him, not allowing the brunette to leave the room._

"_What is it now Gokudera, its quite late, I've gotta get back to the old man and help him clean up." The brunette reluctantly turned back to the annoyed Italian._

"_What the hell is you're problem? You've been acting all weird lately." He snapped, striding towards Yamamoto till they were face to face._

_Yamamoto bit his tongue, taking a moment to think his answer over before it came out. "Its nothing Gokudera."_

"_Nothing my ass!" He took a fistful of Yamamoto's shirt and pulled him to him. "I can see it written all over you're face. You've got something to say, then say it!"_

_Gokudera was far more than shocked when he didn't receive an answer but received Yamamoto's lips crashing roughly against his. The kiss was quick, deep, and desperate. When Yamamoto pulled his self free from Gokudera's grip and his lips, he sighed and looked at him with a pained expression on his face._

"_I do have something to say." He spoke calmly and even. "I love you Gokudera."_

_The sentence seemed to echo in and out of his head as he dazed out, shocked at all of what had just happened. When he finally grasped the situation Yamamoto was already gone and his fingers were plastered to his lips. He could still feel the way Yamamoto's felt against his, soft and warm. His face flushed and he could feel the heat coming off it. _

He groaned, rolling over to his other side, attempting to untangle his feet from the sheet. When he was unsuccessful he groaned louder and rolled onto his back.

"Gokudera?" A familiar voice spoke directly above him. Immediately he opened his eyes and was graced with the worried face of Yamamoto peering down at him.

"T-takeshi…." He mumbled sleepily, wishing he could go back to sleep.

"Are you okay? Another dream?" He asked him with concern, his eyes watching him intently.

"I'm fine and yes." The Italian answered truthfully, rolling to his side, pulling the blankets to him and closing his eyes.

"Oh.."

"But not a bad one…this one was a good one." He told the brunette, knowing he was dying to ask him what his dream had been about.

"Oh." Yamamoto's voice perked up.

"Mn. About that night."

"That night?" Yamamoto arched an eyebrow at the silverette's back.

"Yeah that night…after Choice...you know."

"Ohhh…hahaha.." Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh at Gokudera's cuteness. "The night I confessed my feelings for you."

"M-mn." Gokudera felt his face flush up and was suddenly no longer sleepy. Yamamoto laughed again, laying back onto the bed.

"Gokudera I stil-"

"I want to stay." Gokudera blurted out quickly, interrupting Yamamoto. It took the brunette a second or two to process what Gokudera was saying.

"Okay Gokudera."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Gokudera was showered, clothed, and standing in front of the door to Tsuna's room. He knocked twice before Tsuna opened the door, his face flushed.

"Ah oh Gokudera!" He said smiling at the Italian and offering him inside, which Gokudera denied for two reason; One being he just wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. And Two being the death glare he received from a tousled looking and shirtless Hibari.

"N-no its okay tenth, this will only take just a second." He quickly averted his eyes from the death stare.

"Oh okay, what is it Gokudera?" He was irked with curiosity as he stared into the hard determined eyes of his right hand man.

"I've made a decision." His eyes flicked away from Tsuna's for the briefest second before returning. "I want to stay." A tense filled silence sunk between, while Tsuna absorbed what he had just heard.

"But if anyone wants to go back, I want them to. I don't want them to do anything if they don't want to."

Tsuna's eyes softened at the sight of worried creases on his right hand mans brow.

"Alright Gokudera, I understand. Whatever you want, as long as it is what you want."

"It is, Juudaime." He answered with out hesitation, flashing Tsuna a smile of reassurance along with a nod.

"Okay then, I'll call another meeting tonight and inform the others, if you don't mind." Tsuna was such a considerate person, making sure Gokudera was okay with every step of the plan. The Italian nodded and Tsuna smiled.

"Ill be going now then, Juudaime." Gokudera gave him a quick swift bow before taking his leave. He was a couple steps away when he called back to Tsuna. "Ah ,Juudaime?"

"Yes ,Gokudera?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Later that night Tsuna did as he said and called a meeting and told them Gokudera's decision. Going into the meeting room that night he felt anxious and giddy, but his nerves faded quickly when Ryohei and Squalo exclaimed how happy they were that he decided to stay, and that no one had objected in his decision. For the first night since his return he was able to sleep without his mind being plagued my horrid memories, and nightmares but he knew it wouldn't last long.

Exactly ten days later they were all standing in the Narita Airport, fifteen days before Hizuren's boat was said to arrive in one of the two ports. Over the last few days they pushed themselves into their respected training rooms and trained day and night, taking advantage of what little time they had to prepare. Gokudera locked his self in the training room his future self had designed and was more than grateful that no one came looking for him or bothered him. Because if he was going to stay, there was no way he'd allow his self to look so weak to Hizuren again.

After several meetings, going over Spanners new Gola Moska plans and dividing the Vongola Family into two groups, they packed their bags and set off.

The first group, lead by Tsuna, would be traveling to Tokyo. The group thus consisted of Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Reborn, Spanner, Lussuria, Shamal, and to Gokudera's dismay, and Tsuna's objections, Lambo. The second group, lead by Squalo, would thus go to Yokohama, consisting of Dino, Ryohei, Fran, Belpheger, Chrome, and Irie. It was a unanimous decision for the girls and Fuuta would be staying behind at the Vongola base.

Since the group was splitting into two they all received headsets to communicate within each group and both leaders received a cell phone to communicate between the two groups. Both devices were invented and made by both Irie and Spanner so they were no ordinary devices of coarse.

Tsuna with his group in tow, piled into a taxi, eager to arrive at their hotel for some much needed rest, since it was already nine at night. The entire, long trip, had been tiring and Gokudera felt as if he had no more energy left to function. It was a long hour ride to their hotel in Tokyo, in which they all ,but Hibari, fell asleep.

Gokudera had never been more relieved to be standing in their hotel lobby, while Tsuna checked them all in. They all were split up into various rooms of two, with Gokudera of course being Yamamoto's roommate. They all gathered while Tsuna handed out everyone's room key's, and then all trudged up to their designated rooms.

"I'm tired..." Gokudera mumbled more to his self as he entered his and Yamamoto's room. Said brunette followed after him nodding his head in agreement and dropped their luggage in the first empty place he could fine. The room was small, of course this was Tokyo, but it was nice. The room consisted of one large queen bed, a rather large flat screen which was mounted on the wall, a small desk and the bathroom. They had an amazing view, as they were on the twenty-eighth floor out of thirty five, and could see the Tokyo Tower shining brightly from the window.

After admiring the room and the view Yamamoto turned back to Gokudera, noticing how quiet he was, only to find him already asleep, stripped of all his clothes but his boxes, on the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

_He clenched his teeth tightly, so tight that it ached, bracing his self for the impact. When it came, it hurt far much more than he expected and a low groan of pain slipped past his lips before he could stop it. The two guards smiled brightly at his reaction, and he cursed his weakness. _

_His body barely had time to register the first strike before the cool metal bar returned, slamming hard into his back. The hit this time was much harder than the first, making his knees slide forward and to hunch forward as far as the chains, holding his arms up, would let him._

_For the briefest second Gokudera regretted it, but he quickly forced the weak thought from his mind. He didn't regret it, at all. It hurt like hell, but the surprised look on the guards face when he sent his fist into his stomach was worth any beating they were going to deal out to him. He'd fight them every time if he had to. He'd keep fighting until he was free, whenever that day would be._

Gokudera gasped loudly, as he woke with a start. It took him several seconds to focus and realize that his body wasn't shaking because of the vividness of his dream, but because he was actually being shaken awake by a worried Yamamoto, who had been apparently calling out to him the entire time he had been awake.

"Okay I hear you." He snapped, more annoyed at his self for having another stupid dream, and not Yamamoto himself. "I'm fine go back to sleep." He told the flustered brunette rolling back over onto his side.

"Hayato?"

The room was still dark and according to the clock it was three thirty in the morning, but he could tell by Yamamoto's tone that he was truly concerned about him. The simple sound of how he had said Gokudera's name made his chest ache. He didn't want to to still be like this. He didn't want Yamamoto to always be worrying about him. It made him feel weak. It made him feel pathetic.

There silence between them, before Yamamoto finally laid back down next to him.

Gokudera bit his lip, feeling more guilt rise in his chest, but suddenly two warm arms snaked around his waist and held him tightly before they pulled him back, into Yamamoto's chest.

"I wish you would stop shutting me out." Yamamoto spoke quietly and somberly in Gokudera's ear, resting his face on his shoulder. The heat of his breath against his skin sent shivers down Gokudera's spine, and his muscles stiffened beneath his tight embrace. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm not shutting you out." He huffed, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably at it. Behind him Yamamoto sighed and gave him a quick tight squeeze.

"You are. I just don't understand why. You can tell me anything Hayato. I'll listen, no matter what it is. I'm you're boyfriend, that's what I'm here for." When he spoke his voice was calm and even despite the array of emotions that were swirling about him.

Gokudera was again, at a loss for words. He was more shocked at the fact that Yamamoto considered him his boyfriend than anything else. So that meant, that he felt something for him still right That had to be a good sign, the very question he had been asking him self over and over for the past weeks, Yamamoto had said so easily without hesitation.

"Boyfriend?" It came out as a question, and he couldn't stop it from sounding as such.

"Of coarse Hayato." Yamamoto answered almost immediately, his voice slightly shocked. "That's what I..." He stopped his self, his grip upon Gokudera's waist loosening as he sat up. Suddenly he flipped Gokudera over onto his back, making the silverette yelp out in surprise.

"Gokudera look at me." He demanded, placing either arm on each side of Gokudera's head and peering down at him. The Italian's features were barely visible in the darkness of the room, but he could tell that Gokudera was not looking at him at all. Yamamoto briefly considered getting up and turning the lights on, but that would mean letting go of Gokudera, and that was out of the question.

"Wh-what the hell baseball idiot, what is it?" He snapped with no annoyance what so ever in his voice, he sounded more uncertain than anything else. But he did as asked and reluctantly turned his head to look up at Yamamoto.

"Have you been thinking this entire time that I wasn't you're boyfriend?"

When no voice answered and Gokudera averted his eyes, he took it as a yes and he sighed again, dropping his head to Gokudera's chest and resting his forehead on his cool skin.

"I'm you're boyfriend, lover, friend, whatever you want me to, I am. I'm yours. I always have been and I always will be." His voice was husky as he spoke, his lips brushing against Gokudera's skin with each syllable he spoke, sending tremors through the Italian's skin.

Gokudera was frozen, caught in the moment with Yamamoto's voice echoing and repeating over and over in his head. Relief rushed over him, leaving him with the feeling of being drenched in ice cold water, but it felt good, no it felt great. He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

"Stupid...baseball idiot. Don't say such damn embarrassing things." He growled with no anger in his voice, trying to hide and ignore the warm wet tears running silently down his face.

Yamamoto chuckled and kissed Gokudera's collar bone gently.

"Then don't make me. Just remember that I'm always yours."

Gokudera scoffed followed by a sigh as Yamamoto kissed his collar bone gently, making his eyes slide close at the feeling. He kissed softly and slowly up Gokudera's neck, relishing in the familiarity of the feel of his skin. He nuzzled gently into his pale neck when he reached Gokudera's jaw line and inhaled that one and only scent.

"I've missed you." He whispered into Gokudera's ear. Beneath him the Italian shivered and turned his head, giving Yamamoto more access to his neck, which Yamamoto was all to eager to take advantage of.

"I've missed you so much." His lips slowly found Gokudera's own.

At first the kiss was deep and gentle, but it grew fiercer and desperate. Gokudera's arms wrapped around Yamamoto's neck, deepening the kiss and pressing the brunette to him tighter. The brunette ran his tongue slowly over Gokudera's slightly parted lips, practically begging for entrance, and when it was granted he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips. Yamamoto's eyes rolled back into his head as he was finally able to taste his lover after so long. Gokudera still tasted the exact same as he remembered him, only now the taste of cigarettes on his tongue was missing, but he didn't care, he was finally kissing Gokudera, and that's all that mattered.

Their tongues rolled around each other, each fighting for dominance, which Gokudera was all to happy to give in to, while his hands slipped into Yamamoto's dark locks. When Yamamoto's hands moved from his face and roamed over his chest, he stiffened. The heat coming form the brunette's hands felt good, but the sudden touch brought a flash of memories he didn't wish to remember.

"Wai-it Takeshi-i...I-" Gokudera's arms untangled from Yamamoto's hair and moved to his chest, pushing the brunette away. "I-im not ready...for th-this." He said at an almost whisper, knowing that Yamamoto was close enough to hear him.

"I'm sorry Hayato." Yamamoto said soothingly in his ear, kissing his cheek gently, before rolling off of him, laying on the bed next to him instead.

"I'm sorry- I-"

"Its okay, don't apologize. We don't have to." Yamamoto interrupted him, his hand finding Gokudera's pale one and rubbing soothingly over his knuckles. "I love you. As long as you're with me. I'll wait as long as you need."  
Gokudera felt a wave a relief rush over him. He had to admit that the moment he had rejected Yamamoto, fear rose in his chest. He was sure that the brunette was going to act frustrated or mad towards him, but he hadn't, and it felt good knowing that Yamamoto was okay with it.

"Thank you." Gokudera whispered rolling over onto his side, away from Yamamoto, who immediately moved up behind him, melding their bodies and wrapping his arms around Gokudera's waist tightly.

"I love you Hayato."

"I love you too, baseball idiot."

* * *

As always please review and tell me what you all think :)

Not much else to say except that I hope you enjoyed it!

See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight: Days of Relaxation

**Warnings:** Rated M for violence, torture, rape, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, swearing, OOC, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! If ya don't like then please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Gah don't I wish *pouts*

**Pairing:** YamamotoxGokudera 8059

**Beta:** Tobi Akamaru and Ikkaku

**A/****N**: So this chappie is ubeat'd. I really wanted to update and hadn't heard from my beta, so I did anyways. So please excuse any errors, when she does get it back to me, I will put it up. Anywho, I really sooorrrrryyyy for how long it has taken me to get this chappie out. I'm having major writers block for TDUF and WAY, but I'm doing my best to take my time with them so they won't suck too bad.

This chappie is allll filler, and SUPER short, setting up for the real drama. Again sorry for being so slow, and once again thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I love you all so much!

**A/N 5-14-11:** Beta'd version!

* * *

_The Days Unaccounted For_

_Chapter Eight: Days of Relaxation_

Gokudera slowly woke from his blissful slumber, aware of the comforting heat his head was currently resting on. The steady 'thumping' in his ear had his mind drifting back to sleep quickly, and he snuggled further into the heat.. A deep chuckle sounded in his ear, forcing him to open his eyes, blinking a few times and craning his neck towards the laugh only to find bright amber eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." Yamamoto greeted him, flashing him a bright smile.

"M-morning." He mumbled, his face flushing slightly as he sat up, stretching his muscles. Yamamoto gave him another small smile followed by a quick peck to his cheek as he got up from the bed, planting his self in front of the window and opening the curtains. Bright light shone into the room making them both squint their eyes. Gokudera turned his view from his shirtless boyfriend and window and to got up from the bed. He felt oddly refreshed, like he had slept the best sleep of his life, and he didn't have any nightmares last night. Warm strong arms sudden wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into Yamamoto's own body. Gokudera's muscles tensed slightly at the touch, but then quickly relaxed.

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto apologized into his ear.

"You just surprised me some." Gokudera told him truthfully, relaxing and leaning further back into the brunette's grasp. They stayed that way for several minutes, each enjoying the warmth and touch of each other, before they were snapped from their trance by a loud grumble. Gokudera's face flushed red immediately while Yamamoto let out a loud laugh.

"Let's get you something to eat." He chuckled giving the silverette one last tight squeeze before pulling away. "We do have a busy day after all."

A shower and quite a large breakfast later, the two guardians were seated in Tsuna and Hibari's room, with the rest of their group.

According to Enma's information, they still had a little under a week before Hizuren's ship would be arriving, if it even arrive in Tokyo at all. Tsuna had assured them all, with the fact that he and Squallo would be paying attention to every single ship that entered port until then.

So with days to kill and nothing to do but explore Tokyo, Tsuna didn't see any problem with allowing them all to sight see, especially seeing as none of them had been to Tokyo. So they split up into groups and did just that. Tsuna and Hibari quickly disappeared into the dense crowd. Shamal slurred something about the 'Red Light District'. While Spanner, Reborn, Lussuria, and Lambo decided to head to the Akihabara district for the latest electronic devices, leaving Yamamoto and Gokudera on their own.

"Well let's get going then. I have a whole list of stuff to see." Was all Yamamoto said before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door and into the busy street.

"Hey stop yanking like that idiot!"

Ten minutes later Gokudera felt surprisingly comfortable as he sat next to Yamamoto on the *JR.

Truth be told he had been a little apprehensive about traveling out into the city. He wasn't all to sure how he would feel, or react, in large groups of people. But somehow with Yamamoto at his side he felt at ease. At that moment he looked over at the baseball idiot. Yamamoto had a peaceful expression on his face, though Gokudera could see the excitement in his eyes. The brunette wore simple dark blue jeans with a light blue and white stripped buttoned up shirt, yet the shirt remained unbuttoned, revealing a white wife beater which nicely clung to his torso, showing off his muscles and figure nicely. The brunette must have felt Gokudera looking at him, for he suddenly turned to look at him, flashing him a bright smile before looking back away. Gokudera blushed at being caught and quickly turned to look out the window.

He would hate to admit it out loud, but he was having fun with the baseball idiot, even though they hadn't even done anything yet.

An hour or so later, Gokudera was truly surprised at how well Yamamoto knew his way around the town, only briefly pulling out to use his map every now and then.

"I thought you've never been here before?" He finally asked the brunette, as they walked down the busy street to their next destination.

"Mm?" Yamamoto looked at him curiously. "Oh no, I haven't." Gokudera raised a brow, and Yamamoto smiled. "Well…ahhaha….I've kinda been doing some research ever since we found out we were going to be coming here."

"Really? Why?" Gokudera scoffed. "It may be a big city,, but I doubt we'd ever get lost."

Yamamoto blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well you see..ah..I wanted to take advantage of the time with you." His eyes darted to Gokudera, carefully watching for his reaction.

"Huh?" Gokudera's eyebrow was once again raised in confusion. "You're always with me."

"Haha yeah that's true I guess. But I dunno…I guess I just really wanted to make being here different…. A little bit special." Gokudera opened his mouth to speak, but Yamamoto quickly cut him off. "I know it's stupid, and that the only reason we are here is for Hizuren. But I just really wanted to spend some time with you. Not like at the base time either, training or sitting in meetings. I really just wanted to be with _you_. I _really missed you_, you know."

By the time Yamamoto had finished, they had both come to a stop making people walk around them, the brunette continued to scratch the back of his head nervously, chuckling to his self.

"Idiot."

"Huh?"

"I said you are an IDIOT." Gokudera huffed, taking Yamamoto's shoulders into his hands and pushing him backwards until they were out of everyone's way, and quickly pressed his lips to the brunettes.

Yamamoto was too shocked to respond before Gokudera's lips left his, but once they were gone, they left Gokudera's taste and warmth upon his lips, making him smile.

"Gokudera-"

"Shut up already. Jeez, you whine too much" Gokudera hissed, his face beet red. Yamamoto smiled. "Well what else do you have on that list of yours?"

* * *

*JR: Japan Rail. The above ground subway in Japan.

Sorry its sooo short, but I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what ya think!

I'm looking forward to the next chappie, its guna be the best ^^

See you next chapter!


	9. Author's Note

_**A**__**uthor's Note**_

Hello All! Sorry that this is not the update you thought it was. I'm so sorry I'm taking so long in completing this fic. My mind seems to have just lost everything that I wanted for this fic, so I'm trying to get that back right now. I'm having a hard time finding my muse at the moment.

Anywho I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't given up, or abandoned this fic! It will be completed I promise!

I'm really going to try hard to get you a chapter by the end of this month, or sooner, hopefully!

So please be patient and stick with me. Thank you!

KaoriVenna


End file.
